


Investigación de campo

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: Nuevo trabajo de Lisacoln, será de capítulos muy cortos y espero no demasiados.petición de Armando Bastidas.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. La hipótesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo trabajo de Lisacoln, será de capítulos muy cortos y espero no demasiados.  
> petición de Armando Bastidas.

Lisa sonreía feliz mientras se despedía de su familia, y no era para menos, después de mucho buscar lo encontró, un auténtico campamento de ciencias para jóvenes genios, no esas tonterías simplonas donde “experimentaban” con juegos de química y cosas así; esto era real, patrocinado por una Universidad de la “Ivy League” y el Instituto Smithsoniano, ni más ni menos, Aquí había conferencias y seminarios, doctores en muchas disciplinas llevando prácticas de experimentos, desarrollo de mecánica y física cuántica, mecatrónica y robótica avanzadas e incluso habría una sucursal de la oficina de patentes por si hubiera alguna invención. El campamento simplón al que Lincoln había ido para “ser astronauta” no era nada comparado con esto; aunque tenía que aceptar que estuvo más que celosa de que él pudiera haber ido y ella no, por eso estuvo burlándose por un buen tiempo cuando se enteró de que quisieron escapar, pero eso ya era el pasado y Lisa Marie Loud solo podía ver hacia el futuro, posiblemente este sería el auténtico inicio de su carrera hacia el premio nobel. Aunque nada está libre de obstáculos y el primero se lo pusieron sus padres, no importaba lo capaz e inteligente que fuera, no podía ir sola, al ser menor de edad, necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo, el problema era que sus hermanas mayores no estaban disponibles; Lori y Leni en la universidad en Detroit, Luna y Luan en la academia de artes de Chicago, en música y teatro, respectivamente y finalmente, Lynn haciendo pruebas para que la becaran en la universidad de Michigan, por lo que la única persona que quedaba disponible era Lincoln.

Él no estaba muy de acuerdo en pasar su verano siendo la niñera de su hermana, era verdad que de un tiempo para acá le interesaba lo que Lisa adelantaba en ciber-ciencias y que pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella, le apasionaba dibujar todo eso, estaba metido de lleno en la ilustración y el cyberpunk era su máximo, con la ventaja de que no tenía que complicarse con nada, su hermana le explicaba todo y la veía construir mucho de eso con chatarra que él y Lana conseguían en el basurero para ella, y aunque la gemela era aún más entusiasta, él no se quedaba atrás; aunque Lincoln sabía que nunca construiría nada, lo suyo era ponerlo en papel para después hacer composiciones gráficas en la computadora, ya tenía muchos seguidores en redes y algunos de sus trabajos se habían publicado en antologías de ilustración; Lincoln esperaba poder ir justo este verano a una convención de ciencia ficción a exponer su trabajo, pero Lisa no tenía quien la llevara al campamento.

La joven científica se sentía mal por él, en los descansos que tomaban del trabajo común, ella siempre admiraba los bocetos de su hermano, Lincoln realmente tenía mucho talento, Lisa podía entender todo lo que dibujaba y le daba instrucciones de donde fallaba su teoría de movimiento o materiales, se ayudaban mutuamente y Lisa apreciaba la compañía del peliblanco, estaba segura de que sin él todo hubiera sido el doble de difícil, Lana era muy buena ayudante, pero explicarle era algo difícil, estaba acostumbrada a la mecánica automotriz, solo que esto era más complicado y ni hablar de lo delicado, su hermana no terminaba de entenderlo, así que varios motores y componentes habían sido quemados o rotos por las manos poco cuidadosas de la rubia; Lincoln le llevaba años de ventaja porque hacía modelismo, sabía lo delicadas que podían ser esas cosas y trabajaba de esa forma, el resto se lo enseñó ella. Ahora más que nunca le agradecía todo, le dolía saber que aceptó de mala gana su papel de cuidador porque veía perdida su oportunidad de ir a un evento para darse a conocer, no es que no pudiera ir a otros, pero a su edad sentía que se pasaba el tiempo, con casi 20 años y sin haber hecho solicitudes para la universidad, él esperaba poder empezar a ganar dinero en los eventos, y con mucha suerte, tal vez ser escogido por una editorial, ahora todo tendría que esperar al menos medio año más, no quería ni pensar en lo que Lori le diría, ella siempre le criticó el que pensara dedicarse a dibujar para ganarse la vida

.-literalmente, es lo más tonto que he escuchado; necesitas pensar en algo para no morirte de hambre “twerp”, ninguna chica estará dispuesta a mantenerte, eso te lo aseguro.-

.-pero no soy malo Lori, en unos años podría estar entrando en alguna editorial.-

.-Linky, Linky, Linky, eso puede ser el año que viene o hasta que cumplas cincuenta, si tan siquiera hubieras aplicado para alguna universidad, incluso la academia de artes de Royal Woods te serviría, así al menos tendrías un título para poder dar clases o algo así, en fin, yo lo digo por tu bien, pero eres libre de hacer caso o no.-

Lincoln recordaba claramente esa plática, Girl Jordan justo había terminado su noviazgo por el mismo motivo, al parecer nadie le tenía mucha fe, salvo una persona: Lisa; ella lo consoló todos esos días en que estuvo triste, ella también escuchó las palabras de Lori y le parecían duras e injustas, Lincoln era talentoso y lo creía muy capaz de tener éxito en el mundo profesional, solo necesitaba una oportunidad, maldijo en silencio a esa chica que se olvidó del amor para pensar en un futuro asegurado como esposa de un empleado cualquiera, su hermano no era un mediocre y ella lo sabía. Lisa se daba cuenta de que le estaba quitando a Lincoln una oportunidad para poder demostrar su valía como artista y le dolía mucho hacerlo, pero ella estaba en la misma situación, este campamento sólo se realizaba cada 5 años y esperar otro lustro le parecía imposible, habló con su hermano acerca del tema esperando convencerlo

.-Lincoln, sé que estás enojado porque te mandan a cuidarme, lo siento, sabes que puedo ir sola, pero mamá y papá jamás me darán permiso, te juro que te molestaré lo menos posible, voy a estar tan ocupada que no sabrás de mi más que a la hora de dormir, te obedeceré en todo y voy a ahorrar todo el dinero que pueda para que puedas ir al próximo evento, por favor Lincoln.-

el peliblanco no dijo nada, él más que nadie sabía lo importante de este evento para su hermanita, entendía que los eventos como el suyo no eran tan importantes, había dos o tres al año, en comparación al de ella, que se hacía cada cinco años, para el próximo sería muy joven aún, pero esperar tanto..., claro que estaba molesto, pero no podía sacrificar a su hermana, a fin de cuentas, él podía seguir trabajando unos meses más mientras era el próximo gran evento, lo único que de verdad lo enojaba era que perdería el lugar y el dinero pagado por la mesa en el espacio para artistas

.-no te preocupes Lis, es mi obligación y creo que nuestros padres tienen razón, no puedes ir sola, ya veré cómo recuperar mi dinero, tú ocúpate de aprender todo lo que puedas y de ganarte una beca en una de esas universidades tan importantes, yo velaré por tu seguridad, creo que Lynn me ha preparado más que bien.-

Lisa chilló mientras saltaba sobre su hermano, derribándolo, y ya en el suelo ambos, lo abrazó mientras lo llenaba de besos, Lincoln apenas podía defenderse

.-jajaja es-está bien Lisa, calma, calma...-

en un momento en que él intentaba voltearse para evitar seguir siendo atacado y ella seguía asaltando, sus bocas coincidieron, fue algo rápido, pero a ambos los dejó helados, Lincoln pensó que Lisa pondría el grito en el cielo, y Lisa solo se puso muy roja, había besado a su hermano, enterró su cara en el pecho del peliblanco mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

.-L-Lis... Lisa... tranquila... ¿e-estás bien?.-

ella movió la cabeza negando, estaba muda por la emoción... y el miedo, algo se disparó en su mente cuando sintió los labios de Lincoln en los suyos, no muy delgados ni muy gruesos, suaves, cálidos... sus emociones iban tan rápido como sus ideas

.-¿Qué diablos...? s-solo fue un accidente, n-no es que yo...-

la pequeña se levantó y corrió tan veloz como sus piernas le permitieron hasta encerrarse en su habitación, se tiró de cabeza a la cama y se tapó con todo lo que pudo, ¡por Freud!, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

La tarde entera y el día siguiente fueron de pensamiento profundo, de análisis absoluto, y Lisa seguía sin encontrar la razón, ¿por qué besar a su hermano la trastornó tanto? fue solo un accidente y claro que era vergonzoso, pero, ¿a ese grado?, por una parte era lógico que ella hubiera reaccionado así, jamás había pensado en un chico así, de hecho en nadie, y no es que la joven científica no tuviera idea del asunto, pero como la mayoría de esas “cuestiones”, todo era teoría; desde que tenía memoria había sido testigo de todas las cursilerías de Lori, los sueños rosas de Leni, lo brusco de Luna, lo raro de Luan, o lo exagerado de Lynn; Lincoln era demasiado tímido como para tener mucha experiencia pero le conocía dos o tres chicas antes que el descalabro horrible que supuso Girl Jordan, él incluso le había contado la posibilidad de pedirle que se casara con él, pobre Lincoln, en fin; Lucy no había dejado de lado su modo “obscuro”, pero ahora era algo más serio y tenía uno o dos amigos con los que se le podría suponer “algo”, Lana y Lola eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, mientras la primera soñaba con un intrépido corredor de autos, la segunda lo hacía con un guapo millonario, y de Lily ni hablar, no estaba en el mapa todavía. Lisa solo entendía del amor a su trabajo, a sus libros y a la ciencia, sabía del amor que le tenía a su familia, tal vez a unos más que a otros, pero no recordaba haber sentido algo especial o diferente por nadie fuera de ese círculo, otra fuente de “información” era su única amiga Darcy, solo que hasta ella entendía que eran unas niñas aun y nada serio se perfilaba. La pequeña genio ya había recibido “la plática” por parte de su madre y por supuesto que ya habían visto el famoso “video” en la escuela, pero no hablaban de amor, en la parte técnica no tenía problemas, a pesar de escuchar las letras crudas del rap que tanto le gustaba, sabía que eran alardes idiotas, el sexo no era así y el amor mucho menos, aunque... ¿Qué era el amor?. En la boda de Lori le quedó claro que, fuera lo que fuese, su hermana y Bobby tenían mucho, tal vez demasiado; Leni tenía mucho tiempo ya con el mismo novio que conoció en la universidad, pero sus trabajos les impedían planear nada concreto aún, ese también debería ser un gran amor y muy fuerte, Luna y Sam habían tenido algunas peleas, pero siempre volvían, ese tipo de amor le parecía algo raro, ¿Cuál era el sentido de estar juntas si siempre peleaban?, en fin; de Luan lo mejor era pasar la página sin mirar y Lynn tenía periodos donde duraba lo indecible con un chico y de un día para otro lo botaba, después estaba sola, y después otro chico y a durar al menos medio año con él; Lucy era un alma demasiado libre, y aunque se le suponía algo “inmoral”, Lisa estaba segura de que no era cierto; las gemelas solo tenían “amigos” porque sus padres les habían prohibido tener novio, pero ella estaba segura de que Lana ya había tenido tres y Lola al menos el triple, de todas formas esta información no le resolvía nada, no quería preguntarle a nadie, pero necesitaba despejar esta duda que se la comía por dentro; lo intentó con libros, con videos y hasta con programas de televisión viejos y documentales, solo que ella no se veía reflejada, los “síntomas” eran parecidos, aunque nada era concluyente, lo que sintió encajaba en algunos moldes pero no en otros y después de dos días perdidos, no le quedó más remedio que ir con sus hermanos a hacer “investigación de campo”, afortunadamente, tenía todavía una semana para irse al campamento.


	2. Sujetos de investigación

La investigación dio comienzo con las hermanas que tenía a la mano, Lucy, Lana y Lola, calculaba que un día sería suficiente para hablar con ellas y esa misma noche se metió a la boca del lobo. Lucy estaba tumbada en su ataúd, como de costumbre, pero por más que la científica lo golpeaba, la “dark” no parecía darse cuenta, Lisa decidió abrirlo para comprobar que su hermana mayor estuviera dentro, lo cual fue una mala idea, apenas levantó la tapa, un chillido horripilante estuvo a punto de dejarla sorda, Lisa cayó al suelo y se hizo una pequeña bola que temblaba por la impresión, después de un momento de pánico, escuchó la voz baja que disimulaba algo de burla

.-ya se fue el vampiro Lis, ya puedes levantarte...-

la menor levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana asomada por encima de la orilla de la caja, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios

.-¿qu-qué fue eso?.-

.-estaba probando que tan agudo podía gritar, tú sabes, un buen chillido hace un buen vampiro, ¿necesitabas algo?.-

.-este... estoy haciendo una investigación de campo antes de irme al campamento, tengo varias definiciones y he hecho observaciones de todo tipo, solo me falta hablar con algunos individuos escogidos al azar y tu eres una de ellas, ¿p-puedo hacerte unas preguntas?.-

.-¿de qué es la encuesta?, tal vez sea de algo que ignore o que no quiera contestar.-

.-e-es sobre... e-emociones humanas... y-ya sabes que no se mucho sobre esto y m-me veo obligada a hacer este estudio.-

la mirada que recibe de Lucy la paraliza, esos ojos azules profundos e hipnotizantes son terribles, pareciera que puede leer a través de ella, Lisa se pone muy roja mientras su hermana deja ver una de sus sonrisas diabólicas

.-está bien Van Helsing, dispara.-

.-a-aquí va, primera pegunta: ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que más has experimentado?.-

.-bueno Lis, antes estaba triste todo el tiempo, pero ahora la alegría malsana es mi favorito, conste que no es como la alegría de Leni, ella es feliz todo el tiempo, no sé cómo lo hace, pero así es; yo disfruto con el dolor ajeno, conste que no lo deseo ni lo provoco, pero me es muy reconfortante saber que alguien sufre, en especial si es por su propia culpa, algunos le dicen “karma”.-

.-eso suena malvado... ok, segunda pregunta: ¿t-te has enamorado?.-

.-claro Lis, mi tristeza y a veces mi alegría vienen de ahí, el amor es una fuente de ambas, mucho más de lo que crees.-

.-y ¿Cómo fue la primera vez? ¿qué sentiste?.-

.-jejejeje... ¿te acuerdas de ese niño raro, Rocky?, fue mi primer amor de carne y hueso, antes solo amaba a Edwin, pero tenía ocho años, me pude haber enamorado de una piedra... oh, espera un momento, ¡lo hice! y por partida doble jajajajajajaja... ese es un chiste de Luan.-

.-si, se nota; está bien, recuerdo a Rocky, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te enamoraste de él?... ¿y por qué de él? era feo.-

.-no sé, de verdad era feo, Silas era más mi tipo, aunque también era bastante raro, creo que tengo esa debilidad... en cuanto a lo otro, recuerdo una especie de niebla morada y pequeños cráneos con ojos centelleantes que lo rodeaban, el corazón se me cayó al estómago y salpicó sangre a mis demás órganos, me faltaba el aire y de pronto estaba seis metros bajo tierra... en resumen, algo maravilloso.-

eeehhh... está bien, si tú lo dices...- aquí Lisa hará un esfuerzo gigantesco para la próxima pregunta, simula escribir y mueve papeles .- va-vamos a ver... mmmmm... si-siguiente pregunta: ¿cómo... cómo fue tu primer beso?.-

.-¿mi primer beso de amor? ¿Cómo en la bella durmiente? jajajajajajaja... espera un momento, ¿estas preguntas son parte de tu encuesta?.-

Lisa se sonríe nerviosa mientras desvía la mirada

.-e-esteeee... ¡sí!... sí, es parte de s-saber sobre todo eso... cre-creo ya que es suficiente, ¡adiós!.-

la científica sale corriendo mientras escucha a sus espaldas la risa terrorífica de Lucy, quien se encierra de nuevo en el féretro mientras piensa .-así que la pequeña Frankenstein ya se dio cuenta de lo que hay fuera del castillo, que interesante.- Lucy decide que estará al pendiente de ello.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Lisa camina despacio por el pasillo, se detiene frente a la puerta de las gemelas pensando en que tan buena sigue siendo la idea, tal vez calculó mal a los sujetos de estudio, pero decide hacer otra prueba y toca la puerta

.-adelante.-

la voz alegre le dice que es Lana quien está dentro, la castaña entra entonces y en efecto, La rubia está tumbada en su cama mientras hojea una revista de autos

.-¿qué pasa Lis? ¿necesitas ayuda con los robots?.-

.-n-no, no, estoy haciendo una encuesta sobre... sobre e-emociones humanas y escogí a varias de ustedes al azar para que me respondan una encuesta, ¿puedes?.-

.-creo que ese es más el departamento de Lola, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda, hermana.-

.-gracias, primera pregunta: ¿t-te has enamorado alguna vez?.-

.-¡hey esa es buena!, pues sí, varias veces, aunque creo que no sé si cuenten, apenas tengo catorce y... pues... ni siquiera tengo permiso de tener novio, ya sabes cómo es papá.-

.-s-sí jejeje... pero sí has tenido ¿no?.-

.- ¡¿eh?!... ¿qué?...- Lana mira con sospechas a su hermana .- ... ¿tú qué sabes de eso? ¿Mamá te mandó a espiarnos?, te juro que si...-

.-¡no!, ¡no!... de verdad es solo una investigación, también le pregunte esto a Lucy y sigue Lola.-

.-¡ufff!... está bien, papá me mataría si supiera, sobre todo después de que me hizo jurar sobre mi gabinete de herramientas, ¡no quiero perder a esos bebés!.-

.-no te preocupes Lana, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-

.-está bien, pero esto queda entre nosotras, jejeje... sí he tenido novio, es más, más de uno.- Lana se sonroja un poco .- ...aunque no he durado mucho con ellos, creo que no les gusta que sea tan ruda, tal vez debería probar a tener novia, como Luna.-

.-bu-bueno, eso sería diferente, ¿te gusta alguna chica?.-

.-jajajajaja ¡no!, solo lo decía por que sí, la verdad me gustan los chicos.-

.- y ¿qué sientes cuando te enamoras? .-

.-pueees... me siento rara, como que ando muy distraída y no se ni dónde estoy, la última vez incluso me puse triste y estuve llorando toda la noche, no quería que Lola se enterara y me fui a dormir al garaje, descubrí que la vieja vanzilla es más incómoda de lo que recordaba jajajaja.-

.-jejeje... sí... esteee... ¿sabes cómo reconocer cuando es a-amor?... digo... pu-puede confundirse con otra cosa ¿no?... no sé, con algooo ¿más?...-

.-yo creo que no Lis, es una cosa única, es diferente a todo lo que yo haya sentido, y después de estar en el hospital te juro que he sentido muchas cosas raras jajajajajaja.-

.-e-esto... me falta una pregunta, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?.-

.-... em, fue algo extraño, no es que me hubiera hecho la gran idea, pero, sentí que me removió algo por dentro, el estómago me revoloteaba, es como si tuviera algo corriendo a mil por hora por dentro, demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo... ¡uuf!, me acuerdo y todavía siento raro, creo que ni cuando me hicieron el lavado estomacal se me revolvieron tanto las tripas, en un buen sentido, claro jajajajajaja.-

Lana empieza a ser demasiado... Lana, por lo que Lisa decide dejarlo por la paz

.- creo, creo que ya acabamos, por favor no le digas a nadie, se supone que los entrevistados no deben saber nada para que no piensen de antemano que decir, gracias, hasta luego.-

.-bye Lis.-

Lana se acuesta de nuevo y sigue leyendo su revista, será hasta mucho después que se pregunte si de verdad esa era una encuesta.

La próxima es Lola, pero la castaña duda mucho en preguntarle a ella, aunque se supone que ya ha dejado de ser una chismosa, sigue siendo un peligro para varias otras cosas, Lisa no quiere repetir el hacerle sus tareas o tener que darle parte de su mesada a cambio de que guarde algún secreto.

La ex-modelo infantil miraba a su hermana apenas disimulando una sonrisa

.-así que, ¿es un “estudio sobre sentimientos humanos”?.-

las comillas hechas con los dedos hacían evidente que no le creía, por lo que Lisa adoptó el porte más serio que pudo mientras contestó

.-sí, mi conocimiento sobre el funcionamiento de las glándulas endocrinas, las hormonas y su relación con el desarrollo de sentimientos y/o sensaciones en el cuerpo humano es bastante limitado, sobre todo enfocado al llamado amor y el por qué se logra el mismo resultado con medio kilo de chocolate; dependiendo de los resultados de mi encuesta comenzaré a experimentar en varios sujetos con químicos variados que intenten reproducir esa sensación y después haré la comparativa con los niveles de azúcar, grasa de cacao y lactosa dentro de sus respectivos sistemas, de modo que...-

.-¡ash! lo único que entendí es que tu estudio parece ser muy aburrido, qué pesada eres Lisa, yo pensé que al fin había llegado el momento de que entraras al maravilloso mundo del romance y el amor, los chicos, las citas, los besos y...-

Lisa se ruboriza totalmente al escuchar todo esto y Lola vuelve a mirarla con sospechas, pero ya no la atosiga, seguramente se dará cuenta si hay algo raro detrás de esto

.- está bien Lisa, puedes empezar.-

.-o-ok, emmm... ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te enamoraste?.-

.-mmmmm... déjame veeer... creo que fue cuando tenía seis, el maestro de Lincoln era todo un galán, claro que era muy grande para mí, pero era hermoso; también estaba este lindo chico que hizo de juez en un concurso, era muy guapo y después de mandarle una carta estuvimos viéndonos un tiempo, aunque claro que éramos muy jóvenes para eso, después estuvo... no, déjame ver, ¿fue...? no, creo que no, entonces sería..., espera un momento... jajajaja no lo sé, he tenido tantos novios que en realidad no recuerdo de quien me enamoré primero jajajajajajajajaja...-

Lisa mira con un poco de incomodidad a su hermana, no estaba muy segura de esto, pero ahora ya no hay dudas, en realidad es algo “coqueta”

.-bue-bueno, esteee... pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada?.-

Lola se voltea dándole la espalda a Lisa para que esta no vea la gran sonrisa que se ha pintado en su boca

.-¿estudio?, mi trasero de princesa...- piensa la rubia .- ...aquí hay algo raro, veamos hasta donde llega.-

.-¿Lola?.-

.-ah, sí... jejeje, perdona... como sé cuándo estoy enamorada... pues cuando estoy cerca de él o lo veo, siento cosquillas en el estómago, siento que floto y hay veces que hasta sudo, otras es una especie de mareo, se me ponen rojas hasta las orejas, sudo y tengo una especie de calor, he de confesarte que a veces es muy incómodo estar junto a él, pero es taaan romántico.-

esto último dicho en una forma tan teatral y fingida que suena falso, Lisa escribe todo con gran cuidado, mientras su hermana la mira de reojo, no ve nada que la delate

.-¿tienes más preguntas Lis?.-

.-s-sí, espera un momento... esteee... ¿qué sentiste en tu primer beso? ¿Cómo fue?.-

.- ¿mi primer beso eh?, pues te cuento que fue algo espectacular, flotaba, vi fuegos artificiales, incluso mi... .- aquí Lola hace una pausa dramática .- ... no sé si puedo decirte esto, eres una niña todavía y puedes traumarte.-

.-¿traumarme? creo que me subestimas hermana, yo he visto y hecho cosas que te darían para años de psiquiatra, nada de lo que digas me puede hacer sentir mal.-

dice la pequeña científica en un arrebato de soberbia, Lola la mira entrecerrando los ojos, se acerca a su hermana menor y le lanza el dardo envenenado al decirle al oido

.- cuando me dieron mi primer beso, estaba tan emocionada qué me mojé, mi coñito casi goteaba de la felicidad... .- y se separa para decirle ya con voz normal .- ... qué bueno que te puedo decir esto sin problemas.-

lo siguiente que se escucha es el sonido de una tablita de plástico y muchos papeles al caer al suelo, Lisa está tan ruborizada que hasta los jitomates se verían pálidos a su lado, la ex-modelo la mira divertida

.-¿Qué pasa Lis? ¿no era que nada de lo que te dijera podía hacerte sentir mal? creo que sigues siendo una niñita después de todo.-

por toda respuesta, la científica se agacha a recoger sus cosas y se va, la rubia piensa

.-entonces Lisa está enamorada ¿eh?.-

\----------------------------  
segundo capítulo de este Lisacoln, espero sigan leyéndolo, gracias por seguirme.  
y por PIEDAD, comenten!!!!!!!


	3. Sujetos de investigación 2da parte

_**(intermedio)-El factor “x**_ ”

El resto de esa noche fue todo menos tranquila, a la información que logró recabar de sus hermanas, se sumó el extra que Lola le había dicho al oído; ahora recordaba las veces que había visto a su hermano leyendo comics en calzoncillos o cuando accidentalmente se lo topó desnudo en el baño o algunas ocasiones en las que entró a su cuarto sin llamar antes (como todas ellas lo hacían), inclusive alguna vez lo sorprendió masturbándose; la adolescente empezó a sentir cierto calorcito en el vientre y tal vez un poco más al sur, pero de pronto todo eso se fue por el caño cuando también le vinieron a la mente las veces que él la había visto, aunque en esa casa era bastante común tener esos “accidentes”, pequeños atisbos de los cuerpos de los demás, antes jamás le pasó por la cabeza el que algo de eso pudiera ser excitante. Lisa se paró ante el espejo de su cuarto, su pelo marrón un poco más abajo de los hombros, su cara que empezaba a alargar un poco, los ojos escondidos detrás de los gruesos lentes de armazón de pasta, el cuello que empezaba a verse elegante, un poco como Leni, pero era bajita, tal vez demasiado para su edad; se miró en pijama, hace mucho que había dejado los mamelucos e incluso los camisones, usaba una vieja pijama de dos piezas color naran... ¡oh, por dios!, ¡esa era una de las de Lincoln!, siempre le parecieron cómodas y en cuanto pudo se hizo con una de ellas, la ropa de Lincoln no solía heredarla nadie porque era de hombre, y salvo algunas playeras o jeans que Lana usaba para trabajar en mecánica, todo se reciclaba de otra forma, sobre todo en trapos para limpiar y algunos “tarugos” para la cocina( ** _1_** ), Lisa rescató esa pijama y le gustaba mucho... ¿sería porque era de él?, pero la tela era tan calientita en invierno y tan fresca en verano, no le molestaba en ninguna parte y podía dormir sin que se le enrollara hasta el cuello o la asfixiara, no se enfriaba si se destapaba ni la acaloraba en exceso, en resumen: era perfecta... pero ¡era de Lincoln!, la jovencita bajó a la cocina para servirse un poco de leche y unas galletas, tal vez así se distraería de estas ideas, llevó una ración extra porque seguro Lily despertaría y pediría algunas; ya de regreso, seguía mirándose en el espejo, sentada en el suelo y tomando su refrigerio nocturno, de nuevo empezó con las ideas sobre su persona y se levantó, esta vez se quitó la chaquetilla y quedó solo en el brasier entrenador que usaba, su delgado torso se estremeció ligeramente, pero ella no le dio importancia, se miraba de frente y tres cuartos, su estómago liso y sus crecientes senos, los acunó mimosa y de nuevo el calorcito en su vientre le avisó de algo que conocía, aunque solo fuese teóricamente; después de esto, el pantalón también cayó al suelo y la chica se vio solo cubierta por su ropa interior, de nuevo se enfrentó a su reflejo para reconocer las curvas que prefiguraban las anchas caderas de su madre y se puso de perfil para encontrarse con el creciente trasero que hacía tan famosas y envidiadas a sus hermanas más grandes, al parecer ella también lo heredaría, esto era importante para los chicos ¿no?, ¿acaso Lincoln...?, el calorcito en su vientre y una cuarta más abajo aumentó, estaba intranquila, esto era que desconocía y odiaba no saber de algo, se sentía indefensa, vulnerable, una voz a su espalda la hizo saltar

.-¿tienes galletas Lis? me das?... oye, ¿porque estas desnuda? ¿tienes calor?.-

Lily la miraba con curiosidad desde su cama

.-eehh... l-las galletas están allá, no dejes caer migajas en la cama o no podrás dormir.-

dijo la científica con nerviosismo

.-está bien... ¿puedo tomar la leche?.-

.-si, solo no la tires... voy al baño...-

y Lisa salió de su habitación, llevaba su pijama en las manos y una idea en la cabeza, no solo tenía que averiguar más sobre el amor, también necesitaba averiguar que piensa un hombre sobre las mujeres.

Capítulo 3- Sujetos de investigación (2da parte)

En el teléfono sonaba la melosa voz de Jimmy Page cantando “you don’t have to go”, pero nadie contestaba; era la tercera vez que marcaba y Lisa pensaba en rendirse; cuando llamó a Lori, la rubia le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en ese momento y que hablarían en la noche; no pudo hablar con Leni y una grosera mujer al otro lado de la línea le dijo que estaba en una junta muy importante, probó marcando al celular y la enviaba directamente al buzón; ahora le marcaba a Luna y tampoco le contestaba, pero justo antes de que colgara, la alegre voz de su hermana respondió apresurada

.-¡hey! ¡no cuelguen!... puf... ¿hola? ¿quién habla? .-

.-h-hola Luna, soy yo, Lisa.-

.-¡hola dudette! tenía algún tiempo sin escucharte, de hecho sin escuchar a ningún Loud, ¿Cómo andan las cosas por allá?.-

.-bien... creo...-

el silencio que siguió a la respuesta de la pequeña genio, hizo que la rockera se pusiera alerta

.- ¿estas segura? te escucho algo nerviosa.-

.-n-no, no pasa nada... es que ne-necesito algo de información y quería saber si p-puedo hacerte unas preguntas...-

.-¡claro pequeña sis! espera, ¿te parece si te veo en el parque? yo...-

.-¡¿estás en el pueblo?! ¿Por qué no has venido a casa? mamá va a...-

.-estoy en casa de Sam, llegamos ayer, pero no quería decirle a nuestros padres porque querrán que esté en casa todo el tiempo, y la verdad, quiero estar tranquila con Sam, tengo la impresión de que papá no nos ve con buenos ojos ¿sabes?.-

.- no cuestionaré tus problemas intergeneracionales con papá; entonces, ¿nos vemos en el parque?.-

.-en media hora llego, te espero en el kiosco de los helados.-

Lisa dice que sí y de inmediato sale para allá, en el camino va pensando que le preguntará a su hermana, no solo las preguntas que les hizo a las demás, Luna tiene una relación que ella cree es distinta y supone que habrá otras cosas que aprender de ella. Al llegar al parque, camina hasta llegar al kiosquito donde quedaron de reunirse, en una banca cercana mira a la rockera sentada y disfrutando de un cono de helado tricolor, cuando Luna la ve, levanta la mano y la saluda alegre

.-¡hey! ¡sis! ¡por acá!.-

la adolescente se acerca para que su hermana la abrace cariñosa

.-¡hola dudette! ¿quieres un helado? vamos, yo pago.-

Lisa apenas reacciona cuando ya tiene un cono en la mano, alza los hombros y comienza a comer, durante un rato ambas Loud estarán muy ocupadas lamiendo y sorbiendo de sus respectivos conos como para hablar; un rato después, es Lisa quien rompe el silencio entre ellas

.-entonces Luna, ¿Cómo dices que te va en Chicago?.-

.-bien Lis, la escuela es genial, solamente música, y con Sam a mi lado, es mucho mejor.-

.-jus-justo de eso quería hablarte, eemmm... y-yo estoy haciendo un estudio sobre e-emociones humanas y he estado entrevistando a varias personas, ¿p-podría hacerte unas preguntas?.-

Luna la mira por un instante, pero acepta

.-por supuesto Lis, pregunta lo que quieras.-

.-está bien... déjame ver... la pregunta 1 es si te has enamorado, pero la respuesta es obvia, la siguiente pregunta es, ¿Qué sientes cuando te enamoras?.-

.- ¡es algo de otro mundo “little sis”! es como ¡¡WOOOOOHH!! Pero al mismo tiempo es ¡¡DOOOOOMM!! y también ¡¡WHAM!! y ¡¡YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!...-

la adolescente mira a su hermana levantarse y gesticular exageradamente mientras grita, algunas personas la miran extrañadas y otras se ríen, Luna solo alza los hombros y se sienta junto a su hermana

.-¿siguiente pregunta?.-

.- emmm... como...¿cómo fue tu primer beso?.-

.-pues delicioso, mil veces el helado que comiste, millones de veces la comida de papá, colores en el aire, música divina y un mechón azul revoloteando frente a mis ojos, el mundo entre mis brazos y... jajajajaja creo que cada quien te dirá cosas distintas, pero mi primer beso fue rockeante.-

.-¿y cómo es que sabes que estas enamorada?.-

Luna sonríe, la cara de Lisa grita por ayuda

.-te sientes muy feliz con la persona que te gusta, todo está bien y nada es mejor que estar con ella, aunque a veces sufres mucho, tienes miedo de que te dejen, de no ser suficientemente buena o cariñosa, aunque a veces es al revés, crees que demuestras demasiado tu amor, te pones triste y lloras, es todo esto junto y mucho más pequeña sis, es algo complicado de entender.-

.-vaya....- dice Lisa bajando la cara .- ...creo que es más complicado de lo que pensaba.-

la rockera sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermanita, no se preocupa demasiado porque sabe que a todos les pasa tarde o temprano, además, es gracioso que quiera esconder todo debajo de una supuesta “investigación”, después de un rato de silencio, Luna le llama la atención a Lisa

.-Lisa... ¡hey! ¿estás bien?...- la científica sale de su distracción y mira a su hermana con cara de interrogación .- ...está bien, vamos a hacer como que te creo que de verdad es un estudio, ¿la siguiente pregunta es?...-

.-¡pep-pero de verdad es un estudio!... ¿por qué no me creen?.-

.-no sé las demás Lis, pero yo te veo muy nerviosa, pasas de tu seriedad normal a estar muy roja y después palideces, si este “estudio” te afecta tanto, debe de ser por una razón.-

.-¡diablos!, creo que hablar con las demás ya no tiene caso... lo confieso, estoy enamorada, o más bien, creo que estoy enamorada...-

.-¡WOW! ¿ES EN SERIO? ¡¿TÚ?!... digo, jejeje... qué bueno, pero, no te vez nada contenta...-

.-es que no estoy segura, no tengo idea de lo que es esto, me siento desprotegida y vulnerable cuando no sé lo que pasa ¡y no me gusta!.-

.-calma dudette, calma, enamorarse es super y de lo mejor, aunque cada quien tiene su forma especial de sentirlo; a ver, cuéntame.-

.- esto... esto fue muy raro, mi estómago comenzó con algo muy parecido a la ebullición de un líquido dentro de un matraz; mi respiración se hizo difícil y comencé a segregar solución salina por los poros mientras que mi visión experimentó una disminución paulatina, parecía que el vapor generado antes por mi sistema digestivo hubiera subido hasta mis conductos lagrimales, y al no poder salir, llenara mis globos oculares por dentro; incluso mi equilibrio se vio afectado y...-

.-espera Lis, espera, por favor dímelo en términos simples.-

la joven científica hace cara de fastidio

.-sentí que me hervía la panza, me faltaba el aire, estaba sudando y se me nublaron los ojos...-

.-¿todo eso? ¡seguro que es amor nena!, ¿y quién es el afortunado?.-

.-eeehhh... esteeee... u-un chico d-de la escuela... n-no lo conoces...-

.-está bien Lis, no te preocupes, no importa si lo conozco o no, yo creo que no puede ser tan malo si es como tú... espera un momento, ¿es como tú?.-

.-n-no, no... e-es un chico muy distinto a mí, es guapo y popular, tiene muchos amigos; es considerado, amable, y aunque es muy inteligente no es presumido, tiene mucho talento y...-

Lisa se calla al ver la cara de Luna, quien sonríe enternecida, su pequeña hermana por fin ha salido del capullo

.-¿Qué te pasa Luna?.-

.-es que me da ternura escucharte hablar así de un chico, seguro es un vago bueno para nada, y aunque no está bien, creo que es muy dulce que no veas sus defectos... ¡aaaahhhh, el primer amor!...- y después reprime una risa .- ...no me estoy burlando, lo juro... no te preocupes Lis, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y si puedo ayudarte en algo, cuenta conmigo. Lisa renunció a hablar con sus otras hermanas mayores, con el secreto descubierto ya no tenía caso “investigar” más, siguió platicando con Luna casi toda la tarde, dándole medias pistas sobre el chico y preguntando, preguntando mucho; al final quedó casi satisfecha de toda curiosidad, el casi era la parte del sexo, pero eso no podía preguntarlo, al menos no tan de golpe, ¿Qué pensaría Luna si dentro de estas preguntas, que se supone le servían para saber si estaba enamorada y tal vez para dar ella el primer paso, le empezaba a preguntar sobre “eso”?, su hermana podía hacerse una pésima imagen de ella, esperaría para hacer preguntas sobre eso después; después de la plática, la rockera y la científica se despidieron

.-llegaré mañana a casa, espero que no digas nada Lis, hasta luego.-

.-no lo haré, ¿Quién te crees que soy?, ¿Lola?.-

Lisa se alejó caminando mientras Luna agitaba la mano diciéndole adiós.

**_nota:_ **

**_1-“tarugo de cocina”: trozo de tela gruesa o reforzado con otros hasta hacer uno más grueso, que sirve para agarrar o apoyar las ollas calientes._ **

\--------------------

Gracias por leer este fanfic

Por favor comenten


	4. En camino

Lisa estaba tan metida en su investigación, que no se enteró cuando llegó al jueves, apenas terminada la comida, la castaña subió a su habitación, pensando cómo hacer que el "sujeto de estudio" notara algo, como lograr llamar su atención de un modo más femenino y no como su "hermanita", se rindió ante la evidencia de que solamente Lola podía darle esos consejos, así que se encaminaba a la habitación de las gemelas, cuando escuchó cierta conversación salir de la alcoba frente a las escaleras

—... ¿estás segura de que esto funcionará Luce? ya no sé qué hacer para que ese idiota se dé cuenta de que existo, siempre saluda y se va, no importa lo que le diga ni lo que haga, esto es una ofensa enorme a mi récord, todos babean por mí en la escuela menos ese... ¡ese estúpido!—

— ¿y si es tan estúpido para que lo persigues?, eres la última persona en el mundo de quien pensaría eso; imagínate, Lola Marie Loud, reina de belleza infantil de los Tres Condados y candidata natural al "Miss Great Lakes ", al "Miss Michigan Junior", al "Miss Teen América" y ni se diga del "Miss América Junior"; tú, la "princesa de fuego", ¿desesperada por llamar la atención de un chico? el apocalipsis está cerca, definitivamente—

— no te burles Luce, además, te recuerdo que solo lo hago por el récord, nadie, y repito, nadie, se resiste a Lola Loud y sale vivo—

— está bien, te creo; por lo pronto esto debe de funcionar, pero nadie puede verlo, solo él, si no reacciona a eso o es gay o está muerto, y conste que yo sé de eso jajajajajaja... —

— ok, te lo devolveré mañana —

— si funciona te lo puedes quedar, no es el único que tengo, solo ten cuidado —

— yo siempre, chao y gracias —

Lola salió de la habitación caminando muy segura y con cara de felicidad, llevaba una cajita plana en las manos mientras tarareaba por lo bajo, apenas miró a su hermana menor frente a ella, pero antes de entrar a la puerta siguiente, la miró con cara amenazante y le dijo

— tú no viste ni escuchaste nada, ¿capito? —

Lisa solo asintió y la rubia se sonrió de nuevo y entró a su habitación; Lisa cambió su plan totalmente, si Lola le pedía consejo a Lucy en esa materia, era obvio que la gótica tendría más experiencia que la princesa, entonces se acercó a la puerta para llamar, pero antes de que tocara, su hermana mayor dijo

— entra ya Lis, y por favor, cierra la puerta—

la científica se sorprendió un poco de que Lucy supiera que estaba afuera, pero su mente analítica concluyó rápidamente la situación, seguro escuchó a Lola hablando y la puerta entreabierta la dejaba ver hacia el pasillo,( pese a varias demostraciones, Lisa seguía sin creer en lo sobrenatural y las para-ciencias). Una vez cerrada la puerta, la castaña se volvió para ver a Lucy cómodamente recostada en su cama, vestía una playera "crop" negra que apenas le cubría los senos y de debajo de ella, salían tres tiras de cuero que se perdían en la pretina de un "hot short" de mezclilla, en las piernas lucía unas medias de figura de telarañas que dejaban ver los tatuajes que, pese a la prohibición de sus padres, ya tenía; Lisa admiró el conjunto mientras avanzaba despacio

— ¿a-algo así le prestaste a Lola? —

dijo la castaña señalando la parte de arriba, Lucy se sonrió

— es un poco más corto, así que debe de funcionar. Ahora... — la escritora se sentó y miró a su hermana menor — ... me parece que no vienes a seguir con tu "cuestionario" ¿o sí? —

Lisa se sentía muy avergonzada de admitir su mentira, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra, entonces se sentó junto a Lucy y dijo cabizbaja

— te mentí, no estaba haciendo un estudio, la verdad es que estoy enamorada de un chico, pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, jamás pensé que esto me pasaría y ahora mi cerebro está totalmente en shock, no pienso en otra cosa en todo el día e incluso he empezado a soñar con él, es terrible —

— los hombres existen "Franky", y no puedes evitar verlos y desearlos, dejarías de ser una de nosotras; y conste que no digo que seamos unas "putas", bueno, unas somos algo más "liberales" que otras, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos brincando de un hombre a otro como si...—

Lucy corta el discurso cuando mira que su hermanita tiene una cara entre la extrañeza y el asco

— ok, ok, no me hagas caso; ¿entonces tú estás aquí por...? —

— ¡todo!, ¡necesito saber cómo hablarle!, ¡cómo hacer que se dé cuenta de que existo!, ¡necesito...! ¡necesito...! ...n-no sé ni qué necesito... —

— primero: necesitas calmarte, ¿está bien?; segundo: eres una niña y los niños de tu edad son unos idiotas, le llevas millones de años de ventaja y tienes que usarlos, así que ¿cómo es el chico? —

— n-no es de mi edad, e-es un poco mayor...—

— ¡hey! ¡esa es mi hermanita! ¿para qué quieres a un mocoso tonto cuando puedes tener a alguien más maduro?, esa es una grata sorpresa Lis, pero no te preocupes, las pequeñas cazan a los mayores más fácilmente...— Lucy se levanta de un salto y jala a su hermanita al centro de la habitación — déjame verte mejor, párate derecha... mm hmmm... quítate esa bata, esconde tu cuerpo... ok... esos pantalones tienen que irse, son feos y no muestran nada, y esos suéteres de cuello alto también... mmmmm... Lis, desnúdate... — la castaña tragó grueso ante la orden — ...!vamos, niña! ¡perdemos tiempo! ... eso es, ¡wow! ¡pero si eres una preciosidad!... ese chico caerá redondito, ahora déjame ver... —

Lucy corrió al closet y empezó a bucear entre sus cosas y fue sacando varias prendas, a veces se interrumpía para ver algo y lo miraba para aprobar o desaprobar, y de inmediato volvía a meter la cabeza para seguir buscando, Lisa se quedó semi desnuda esperando a que su hermana le diera una orden o algo, cosa que no ocurrió. Después de un buen rato, Lucy salió de su armario y se volvió con los brazos bastante llenos de ropa, la miró un momento y dijo

— necesito ayuda —

Un rato después, Lisa estaba rodeada por Lucy, Lola y Lana, quienes daban opiniones de atuendos que la castaña se probaba, después la desvestían para ponerle otro y otro; así estuvieron hasta que Lily fue a llamarlas para cenar, pero viendo lo que sus hermanas mayores hacían, se olvidó del llamado uniéndose al grupo; Luna llegó un momento después a la casa, venía acompañada por Sam y la cena preparada por Lynn Sr. era el cebo perfecto para la rubia porque Luna quería pasar al menos una noche en casa antes de regresar a Chicago; Rita las recibió con alegría y las sentó a la mesa de inmediato, pero ni Lily ni las demás bajaban y Rita se preguntaba qué habría pasado, Luna se ofreció a ir por ellas, solo que al llegar a la habitación de Lucy y ver lo que pasaba, se unió al grupo sin dudarlo, Sam subió a su vez y pasó lo mismo; viendo que sus hijas no bajaban, Rita misma subió, estaba enojada por lo que creía una falta de atención así que entró hablándoles en voz alta

— ¿POR QUÉ NO HAN BAJADO A CENAR?, ¡SU PADRE NO PUEDE TENER CALIENTE LA COMIDA HASTA QUE USTEDES QUIERAN!—

todas salieron en desbandada, incluida Lisa, que corría con el suéter mostrando el ombligo y abrochándose el pantalón; al llegar abajo, se sentaron de prisa y la cena se sirvió; las pláticas fueron diversas, aunque nadie tocó el asunto de Lisa y su cambio de look; al terminar la cena, subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn pero ya no hubo cambios de ropa, más bien hubo una especie de reunión de hermanas donde todas daban su opinión o sus consejos de cómo atraer al galán en cuestión, Lisa solo asentía y tomaba notas mentales acerca de todo lo que las chicas ahí reunidas decían; después esto se volvió una pijamada y todas se durmieron ahí, pero un poco después de la media noche, Luna y Sam abandonaron la habitación para ir a la puerta de al lado, solo Lucy se dio cuenta y abrió un ojo para ver quienes eran, pero sabía muy bien a donde y a qué iban, por lo que se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir, afortunadamente para ellas, sus padres ya no tenían tan buen oído como antes y Lincoln no estaba esa noche, así que, si alguna de las chicas escuchó algo, se lo calló.

Al día siguiente, Lisa comenzó a hacer su maleta, ya que ella y Lincoln partirían en la tarde; acordó con Lucy y Lola, que tenía que empezar a cambiar de guardarropa y que comenzaría a probar en esta semanas que se iría de campamento, entonces, empacó pantalones de mezclilla heredados de Lana, algunos vestidos heredados de Lola (los más sencillos) e incluso aceptó llevarse algunas playeras de Lucy, pero su bata siempre estaría presente junto con sus lentes; no pudieron hacerla usar aretes, pero la convencieron de peinarse e incluso le recortaron un poco el pelo y le dieron un curso exprés de cómo peinarse, en el tiempo que estuviera en el campamento podría practicar todo

—de todos modos, Lincoln va con ella; estoy segura de que no se ha olvidado de cómo hacer peinados o maquillaje, él le ayudará también— había dicho Lola.

A media mañana, Lincoln llegó de casa de Clyde, e hizo su maleta tan rápido, que parecía que ya la tuviera preparada; no se veía muy contento, pero tampoco se le miraba triste, parecía que ya se había resignado a su papel de niñero, a Lisa le dolía verlo así, pero estaba preparando para él una sorpresa; después de todo lo que las chicas le habían dicho la noche anterior, tomó la decisión de que esas dos semanas eran las decisivas para ella y para él, ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía y tenía que decirle.

Cuando llegó la hora, Lynn Sr. les dijo a sus hijos que subieran a vanzilla para llevarlos a la estación de tren, de ahí, ellos viajarían aproximadamente 5 horas hasta Columbus, Ohio; al Centro de ciencias COSI, donde serían los eventos del "campamento" y se hospedarían en un hotel cercano al lugar, designado por el comité organizador; infelizmente, Lincoln no tenía un auto propio y no iban a ir a dejarlos hasta allá, el autobús era más lento y más incómodo, así que el tren era la mejor opción. Al despedirse de su padre, Lincoln tomó ambas maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia los andenes, ya tenían los boletos, así que solo restaba subirse al tren, Lisa caminaba junto a él en silencio, lo miraba de reojo repasando en cómo organizarlo todo, le parecía que este viaje era como una luna de miel, ella y su amado solos dos semanas en un hotel en una ciudad desconocida, toda para ellos... la castaña sacudió la cabeza quitándose las telarañas rosas de la mente, esas ideas románticas eran peligrosas, sobre todo cuando no había pasado nada todavía, él no sabía nada, ¿y qué tal si no sentía lo mismo?, después de todo, eran hermanos y ella era una niña solamente... eso le bajó un poco los ánimos; —¡no!...— se dijo muy seria —...no podía rendirse antes de haberlo intentado, estaba decidida a atraparlo y aunque no tenía experiencia alguna, confiaba en todo lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho, sobre todo en algo que Lucy fue muy específica; la seducción era muy importante, incluso Lola se atrevió a decirle que practicara con Lincoln, entonces así sería. Lisa pensaba en todo esto y creyó que el peliblanco estaría contento por el viaje, pero su hermano estaba muy serio, ella pensó que posiblemente estaría enojado, tal vez recordaba el evento que se había perdido por acompañarla.

En el andén no había demasiada gente, pero todas las bancas estaban ocupadas, así que ella se sentó en su maleta mientras Lincoln le dijo que iría a comprar algo para beber, afortunadamente su padre les preparó al menos una docena de sándwiches para el camino, por lo que no tendrían que gastar casi nada en comida, tal vez un dulce o algo así, pero el peliblanco hizo bien en ir por algo para beber; cuando regresó, traía varias latas de jugo y refresco, y dos botellas de agua, le dio una a ella y guardó lo demás en su mochila, luego se sentó en el suelo y esperaron en silencio a que llegara el tren.

unos quince minutos después, se anunció la llegada del convoy que iba hacia Toledo, donde ellos harían un trasbordo a otro tren que los llevaría, pasando por otras ciudades menores, hasta Columbus; al llegar el transporte, buscaron el vagón de primera clase, donde tenían sus boletos y subieron a él, la científica estaba feliz, el tren era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, con asientos grandes y cómodos, ventanas enormes y mucha luz, de inmediato se sentó en el lugar junto a la ventana y volteó a ver a Lincoln, quien se sentaba en ese momento

— ¿estás contenta?—

— sí mi am... amiga, m-mi amiga Darcy me ha c-c-contado que el tren es genial... eso... sí—

Lisa se voltea de inmediato hacia la ventana para que él no vea su sonrojo, — ¡¿Por qué diablos le iba a decir "mi a amor"?! ¡maldita sea!—, Lincoln por su parte, solo se alza de hombros y reclina el asiento lo más que puede, toma la pequeña almohada que se les proporciona por lugar y se dispone a dormir, el "claxon" del tren anuncia la partida y este se pone en movimiento, cuando ella se atreve a voltear a ver a su hermano, este ya duerme, roncando bajito.

\-------

gracias por seguir leyendo este fic

por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren... **!POR PIEDAD COMENTEN!**


	5. El arribo

La primera etapa del viaje la hicieron sin ningún contratiempo, aunque Lisa tuvo que despertar a su hermano apenas llegando a Toledo, ya que el trasbordo era muy justo; tenían apenas 15 minutos para tomar su equipaje y atravesar la estación para tomar el siguiente tren, que los llevaría hasta Columbus. Lincoln era un zombie que seguía a su hermanita mientras arrastraba las maletas; él no había dormido mucho y esperaba poder seguir con su siesta en el siguiente tramo de este viaje. Llegaron al tren y Lincoln se encargó de registrar el trasbordo, mientras Lisa luchaba con las maletas en un intento de serle útil a su hermano, pero solo consiguió subir las mochilas de mano, de todas formas Lincoln agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, luego tomó las dos grandes y las puso en el vagón justo en el momento en que sonó el silbido que anunciaba la partida del convoy; ambos caminaron hasta llegar a su apartado y entraron. Lincoln intentó volver a dormir pero le fue imposible, así que se dedicó, por un momento, a mirar el paisaje por la ventana; primero fueron algunos barrios obscuros que estaban cerca de la estación, después algunos sectores indeterminados y luego salieron de la ciudad, pasaron cerca de un suburbio que se veía lujoso, de casas amplias y calles bien iluminadas, y después solo campo; al principio una planicie amplia que dejaba ver a lo lejos los rojos restos del sol; luego, el bosque se fue obscureciendo hasta que no hubo más que alguna luz ocasional de los caminos que cruzaban la vía; Lincoln se extrañó del silencio que había en la cabina y volteó a ver a su hermanita esperando encontrarla dormida, pero se sorprendió de verla haciendo lo mismo que él, solo que ella tenía una expresión de maravilla

— ¿te fijaste Linky? todo es tan hermoso allá afuera...—

el peliblanco se sonríe y asiente en silencio, se quedan así por un momento hasta que un leve rugido le anuncia que alguien tiene hambre, entonces dan cuenta de la mayoría de los sándwiches que les han preparado mientras Lisa comenta lo interesante que será el evento, todas las cosas que podrá ver y a los maestros y doctores que conocerá en persona, Lincoln la escucha tranquilo pensando en que en realidad no es mala idea el venir cuidándola, a fin de cuentas son unas vacaciones en un campamento, se prepara mentalmente para ver si se le ocurre alguna historia de ciencia ficción o mejorar más aún su habilidad para ilustrar cuestiones científicas y técnicas, así no sentiría haber perdido el tiempo solo cuidando a Lisa; por su parte, la joven científica terminó su plática al ver que él ya miraba de nuevo por la ventana al negro nocturno y había dejado de prestarle atención, eso la desanimó un poco y solo se dedicó a mirarlo y a enamorarse un poco más de su cara y sus pecas, de sus ojos azules claros y francos, de su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte y de su forma de ser.

Al llegar a Columbus ya era tarde, un poco pasadas las diez de la noche; un último grupo de asistentes al campamento se juntaba en la nave principal de la estación, y después de que las personas enviadas para recogerlos comprobaran que estaban todos los de su lista, enfilaron hacia la calle, donde unas camionetas los esperaban para repartirlos en sus respectivos hoteles; Lincoln apenas saludó a quienes iban con ellos, pero Lisa y los otros chicos de inmediato comenzaron a charlar acerca de lo que esperaban del campamento y que sería lo primero que harían al día siguiente. Llegaron al hotel y los adultos hicieron el registro mientras los chicos corrían al restaurante o a las máquinas expendedoras de chatarra; Lincoln apenas pudo ver a Lisa caminando acompañada de otro chico con quien platicaba animadamente, se sintió celoso sin saber por qué, pero de inmediato dejó de pensar en eso, era obvio que se sintiera así, después de todo era su hermanita yendo con un chico que él no conocía y había que ser precavido, entonces se registró y de inmediato llamó al cel de su hermana, después de tres tonos, ella contestó

— ¿qué pasa Lincoln? estoy en el restaurante, la verdad es que quería cenar algo y Michael... está bien, Mike, jajajajaja... Mike se ofreció a acompañarme ¿ te molesta si subo después? —

— claro que me molesta, ni siquiera me avisaste que te ibas, además son casi las once de la noche y estás en un lugar desconocido con un desconocido, si no...—

Lincoln cortó el discurso — ¿Qué demonios me pasa? — pensó — estoy sermoneando a Lisa como si fuera su padre, y uno muy ridículo por cierto —

—per-perdona Lis, por favor solo avísame si es que vas a algún lado, y no tardes demasiado —

y colgó, Lisa estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿por qué Lincoln la regañó así? no había hecho nada malo; en efecto era tarde, pero no saldría del hotel ni haría nada más que comer algo antes de ir a su cuarto y... ¿con un desconocido?... ¡¿acaso Lincoln estaba celoso?!, el solo pensar que él estaba celoso la llenó de alegría, ¿entonces si se fijaba en ella de esa forma? la cena dejó de tener importancia para la científica, por lo que apenas pidió una malteada de chocolate y en cuanto se la terminó, se despidió de Michel, quien la miraba más que extrañado, y corrió a su cuarto con la esperanza de llegar y ver a su hermano esperándola en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto hosco; ella llegaría con la cabeza baja, avergonzada de hacer que él, su querido hermano, se preocupara; entonces Lincoln la regañaría y ella lloraría arrepentida, su Linky entendería que no era si intención y la consolaría, la abrazaría mimoso mientras ella levantaba la cabeza mostrando una tímida sonrisa y entonces... Lisa si encontró a Lincoln en la puerta, pero no estaba "con los brazos cruzados y el gesto hosco" que ella imaginaba; Lincoln luchaba con la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, pero al parecer simplemente no había forma; ella se acercó despacio, y se miraron a los ojos; el peliblanco se declaró derrotado y le tendió el plástico a su hermanita, esta se acercó a la puerta, miró la cerradura por un momento y deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura al tiempo que bajaba la palanca, abrió sin problemas, Lincoln le cedió el paso, rojo de la vergüenza; entonces ella tomó las mochilas personales y entró a la habitación seguida por su hermano.

Lisa estaba divertida, realmente Lincoln era todo un caso, pero evitó decir nada, entró al baño solo para dejar que el ambiente se calmara; no quería que él siguiera sintiéndose avergonzado por ese episodio; después de un rato, dejó correr el agua del inodoro y se lavó las manos, al salir pudo al fin mirar la habitación: era de tamaño medio, con dos camas tamaño matrimonial separadas por un buró, frente a ellas un closet que tenia a un lado una superficie larga que servía de escritorio, sobre esta, una pantalla empotrada en la pared y la ventana al fondo, todo se veía limpio y ordenado; Lincoln ya se había cambiado y estaba acostado dándole la espalda, ella no quiso decir nada y sacó su pijama de la maleta; se asomó apenas para ver si él dormía, cosa que era cierta, entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, regresó a su cama, se acostó dando un suspiro y susurró

— buenas noches Linky —

Lisa no se preocupaba demasiado, tenía dos semanas para poder confesarse a su hermano y sus demás hermanas le habían dado toneladas de consejos sobre cómo hacerlo.

El fin de semana comenzó con Lisa como una tromba, despertó temprano y de inmediato fue a ducharse y se vistió, para cuando Lincoln despertó ella ya estaba desesperada por bajar al restaurante a desayunar para ir al Centro de Ciencias a la recepción; él miró la hora, tenían tiempo de sobra, así que se levantó y entró a bañarse sin prisas, con una muda debajo del brazo, después de unos minutos salió bañado y vestido aunque con el pelo algo mojado, se peinó rápido mientras lisa lo apuraba impaciente, y apenas estuvo listo, su hermana lo llevó casi en vilo hasta el elevador, donde estuvo golpeando el suelo con el pie impacientemente hasta que llegaron abajo y salió corriendo, Lincoln no fue tras ella sino que caminó a su propio ritmo hasta llegar al restaurante, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente, pero pese a la agitación que Lisa mostraba, era temprano y podrían desayunar tranquilamente. Lincoln buscó a su hermana con la mirada y la localizó en la mesa de buffet, hablando con un chico delgado y pálido, que al igual que ella, usaba lentes; supuso que sería Michael, se sonrió mientras pensaba que era tonto en sentir celos de él, ese pequeño no podía competirle en nada... ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? él no tenía por qué competir por Lisa, ¡era su hermana!, La mente de Lincoln estaba muy confusa...

**Intermedio – La incógnita blanca**

Así como Lisa había tenido una semana llena de incertidumbre y descubrimientos, Lincoln tuvo una parecida; El beso involuntario que ella le dio, pareció no ser más que un accidente, pero él se dio cuenta de que ella se alteró mucho y por eso huyó, y en el momento, él pensó que era lindo verla así, aunque después no pensaba lo mismo; no parecía ser para tanto, pero era Lisa, apenas estaba dejando de ser esa niña-robot sin emociones que fue casi toda su infancia y la adolescencia parecía no tratarla tan mal, era bonita como todas sus hermanas, muy del tipo de Luan o Lynn, aunque se parecía un poco más a esta última; era bajita y de cuerpo delgado, aunque ciertas curvas comenzaban a notarse (tal vez sí se parecería a Luan en el cuerpo con el tiempo); después de varios extraños experimentos que había hecho consigo misma, había recuperado sus dientes y su pelo y se deshizo de su sexto dedo (todo esto causado por exponerse a la radiación de algunos elementos), lo que la hizo ser "normal" de nuevo; se dejó crecer el cabello y redujo el tamaño de sus lentes, y aunque no se arreglaba, se podía ver una chica muy bella debajo del pelo desordenado, los lentes gruesos y la eterna bata. Lincoln se sorprendió pensando en esto al tiempo que recordaba con viveza el accidente del beso, tenía mucho sin sentir unos labios contra los suyos y eso le gustó; después del rompimiento con Jordan, técnicamente había renunciado a las mujeres, pocas de las que conocía le hablaban porque compartían amistad con Jordan y no querían parecer malas amigas de ella, aunque si lo fueran de él; Lincoln solo salía para estar con sus amigos de siempre, aunque últimamente mucho menos, varios de ellos tenían pareja o ya se habían ido a una universidad fuera del estado y solo los veía cuando regresaban en vacaciones; el peliblanco se centró en su creciente carrera de ilustrador y en la compañía de Lana y Lisa, con quienes estaba casi todo el tiempo que el trabajo le dejaba libre, sobre todo con la última.

esa noche Lincoln soñó con ella, era una aventura espacial donde el hacía de héroe en exploración interplanetaria, mientras que una muy exuberante y curvilínea Lisa, era la científica a bordo; el argumento no era el más original: se enfrentaban a un monstruo extraterrestre con el que él luchaba mientras ella le reclamaba el que lo maltratara sin permitirle estudiarlo o tratar de comunicarse con él, para finalmente intentar hablarle sin que el peliblanco estuviera presente, fuera raptada y Lincoln llegara en su ayuda, pero al final ella le agradecía el rescate con un gran beso en la boca y terminaba con ellos regresando a la nave abrazados y con el ser tirado inconsciente detrás de ellos; Lincoln despertó sobresaltado, no estaba asustado, el final de película de serie "D" le extrañaba mucho, pero ¿por qué Lisa? ¿y por qué el beso? y-y lo demás... después de pensarlo un rato creyó que tenía que ver con el "accidente" de la tarde anterior, estuvo pensando demasiado en ello y seguro su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, aunque todo el día estuvo pensando en eso y no entendía por qué; al tercer día técnicamente solo tenía en la mente una cosa, Lisa.

Se puso a pensar e intentar comprender el porqué de estas ideas; además del beso "accidental", se dio cuenta de que ella estuvo apoyándolo todo el tiempo después de que Jordan lo dejara e incluso mostró su enojo y desacuerdo con lo que Lori le dijo acerca del futuro y su sueño de dedicarse al dibujo, lo animaba siempre y constantemente estaba al pendiente de él, más que ninguna otra, además de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; era natural que pensara en ella más que en las demás, pero ¿por qué de esa forma?; además, había algo que atormentaba mucho al peliblanco, Lisa era una niña, apenas podía calificarla de adolescente, no debería estar interesándose en ella ¡además, era su hermana! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? de pronto, Lincoln tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Después de torturarse de esta forma durante un día más, decidió distraerse para tratar de olvidarse de todo; de todas formas el asunto le parecía un sinsentido; él no iba a enamorarse de su hermanita, imposible; era la soledad que le tendía trampas, lo único que necesitaba era despejar la mente, así que se dedicó a estar fuera de casa y planear el viaje hasta el campamento. Clyde había regresado de la universidad y aprovechó para juntar a la pandilla de la escuela y tuvo éxito porque todos estaban en Royal Woods; Liam, Rusty, Zach e incluso Stella acudieron a su llamado y los seis estuvieron toda la tarde y noche en casa del moreno; al llegar la noche algunos se fueron y solo quedaron Clyde, Lincoln y Rusty jugando videojuegos y bebiendo cerveza discretamente, ya que a los señores McBride les desagradaba el alcohol de sobremanera. Pasaron la noche así y al día siguiente Rusty y Lincoln se despidieron para ir cada uno a su respectiva casa, el peliblanco iba con una leve resaca, nada fuerte, solo que recordó que ese día partían de viaje al campamento de Lisa, entonces se apresuró a llegar, se dio un baño e hizo los últimos preparativos para tener listo su equipaje. La idea no había desaparecido del todo, pero después de una divertida noche con sus amigos, y sobre todo, una agradable plática con Stella, su intranquilidad sobre el escabroso asunto casi había desaparecido. Dio la hora de partir y bajó listo para emprender el viaje, y para poner a prueba su teoría de que no pasaba nada; además, anoche Stella le dio una sorpresa, ella estaba invitada a dar una plática en el campamento de ciencias al que asistirían, así que el último fin de semana esperaban encontrarse en Columbus.

———

Lincoln no tenía mucha hambre esa mañana, así que, se sentó en una mesa después de llenar una jarrita cafetera, y tomar algo de pan tostado y mantequilla de maní; echó de menos el chucrut, pero era imposible conseguirlo en un buffet, así que tuvo que contentarse con jalea de arándanos; se preparó dos tostadas mientras hojeaba el periódico del día, el cual había tomado al entrar al restaurante; Lisa llegó casi de inmediato, llevaba una charola con varios platos: ensalada de frutas, galletas, cereal con leche de chocolate, gelatina y una rebanada de pastel (de chocolate, por supuesto), además de un vaso de jugo de naranja; Lincoln miró todo esto por encima del periódico y comentó

— espero que te acabes todo, porque yo no voy a ayudarte con nada —

— no te preocupes Linky, tengo mucha hambre hoy —

y tras decir esto, la pequeña científica se sentó y comenzó a comer, no hubo mayor plática entre los hermanos y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos en los platos y el rumor de la gente al fondo; cuando Lisa terminó, levantó la vista, pero Lincoln no estaba, extrañada, lo buscó con la vista hasta verlo cerca de la puerta, ¿se iba sin ella? ¿acaso estaba enojado? ella corrió a alcanzarlo llamándolo, y el volteó a mirarla

— ¿Qué pasa Lis? —

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice? —

— iba al baño, pensé que todavía no terminabas de comer y no quise molestarte, ¿y por qué crees que tendría que estar enojado contigo? —

— n-no sé, por eso preguntaba; igual no importa, ya acabé de desayunar, ¿nos vamos? —

— está bien, ya traigo todo lo necesario en la mochila, solo déjame ir al baño —

Lisa asintió y Lincoln se fue con paso algo rápido, ella fue caminando despacio hasta llegar cerca de la entrada a los sanitarios, donde esperó un momento hasta que salió su hermano y se fueron a la recepción del hotel, donde poco a poco se iba formando el grupo de personas que irían al campamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren.

¡¡¡POR PIEDAD, COMENTEN!!!


	6. Experimento No. 1

Los hermanos se unieron al grupo guiado por un monitor del “campamento” e iniciaron la caminata, el Centro de ciencias estaba apenas a unas cuadras, por lo que caminar no era malo, y como un extra, conocerían un poco esa parte de la ciudad, por si necesitaban algo fuera del hotel; Lisa solo hablaba de lo que esperaba hacer en el campamento y lo mucho que la ilusionaba todo, le mostraba a su hermano las tiras de actividades y talleres, mencionaba con admiración a los maestros y doctores que serían los encargados de algunas de ellas y señalaba terriblemente a los que le parecía que no eran tan adecuados; Lincoln asentía escuchándola, aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado todo lo que hubiera que hacer ahí, él estaba seguro de que iba a aburrirse.

Apenas llegar y registrarse, Lisa ya mira hacia todos lados buscando a su grupo designado, no está muy segura de cómo encontrarlo hasta que, detrás de ella, suena una voz conocida y se voltea para ver a Michael

— hola Lisa, creo que estamos en el mismo grupo, a ver, déjame ver... sip, Galileo-5, si quieres, podemos buscar a los demás —

— claro, solo deja despedirme de mi hermano — se vuelve para ver a Lincoln, quien ha seguido todo esto en silencio — Link, el es Michael, esteee... Mike, lo conocí en el hotel cuando llegamos, está en mi grupo de actividades, espero que no te moleste si voy con él para encontrar a los demás —

el peliblanco está un poco confundido, recuerda el nombre y siente un algo que no le gusta, pero de inmediato se recompone y asiente, es normal (no en Lisa, pero si en los chicos de su edad) que hagan amigos para estas cosas, entonces contesta

— claro Lis, no te preocupes, es más, creo que de aquel lado se están juntando los demás, ¿Galileo-5 dijiste?, sí, mira, allá está un monitor con un letrero —

Lincoln señala mientras mira de reojo al nuevo amigo de su hermanita, quien también lo mira así, al parecer hay un enfrentamiento en ciernes, Michael toma la mano de Lisa

— vamos allá Lis, e... —

ella de inmediato se suelta y mira a Lincoln, quien está serio

— ¡s-suéltame!...p-por favor, no me digas así, solo en casa me dicen así, me llamo Lisa —

Michael se sorprende, pero no intenta nada más, se ruboriza mientras baja un poco la mirada

— d-disculpa, Lisa, ¿vamos allá?—

—está bien—

dice ella pasando por delante, Michael va detrás de ella y Lincoln se sonríe, vaya con su hermanita, Lisa se detiene para despedirse de él

— ¡hasta la tarde Linky! —

— ¡chau! —

La castaña va un poco preocupada por lo que hizo Michael, no quiere que se tome esas confianzas, le cae bien y es simpático —... pero ¿Qué va a pensar Linky si lo dejo hacer eso?... además, acabamos de conocernos; no, de ninguna manera, aunque... al parecer Lincoln parecía un poco celoso, jajajajajaja... mi Linky —

no tendrá tiempo de pensar demasiado en esto porque, una vez completado el grupo, son conducidos al primer módulo, donde se repartirán en los talleres de su preferencia.

Cuando su hermana se va, Lincoln se pregunta qué hará toda la mañana, entonces se acerca a uno de los mostradores para ver si hay algún recorrido o algo en el lugar; para su sorpresa, ve que el campamento tiene algunas actividades programadas para los acompañantes de los menores (la mayoría son profesores que llevan a sus alumnos más adelantados, Lincoln se preguntó por qué algún maestro no llevó a Lisa, pero de inmediato desecha la idea, su hermanita es la única de Royal Woods ahí y ningún extraño iba a estar con ella, ni él ni nadie de su familia lo permitiría... de nuevo ese sentimiento, en fin...) , el peliblanco mira la lista por un rato y escoge una conferencia sobre tecnología y su proyección hacia el futuro, el tema es bastante atractivo así que se dirige al auditorio donde se impartirá.

La conferencia es muy interesante, el contenido es una especie de explicación de la literatura de ciencia ficción, incluso Lincoln comienza a visualizar en su mente, algunas de las cosas que se dicen; entonces tiene la gran idea, saca de su mochila la libreta de bocetos, y comienza a dibujar lo que se imagina escuchando la conferencia, así van saliendo de su lápiz, edificios, ciudades en cúpulas, vehículos y naves espaciales, sistemas de propulsión, al mismo tiempo que explica con diagramas, notas e incluso con desarrollos matemáticos sencillos, el funcionamiento de todo. Lincoln está tan concentrado, que no nota que se hace un silencio, mientras el conferencista camina por un pasillo hasta pararse junto a él; lo mira trabajar un momento y después carraspea, el peliblanco levanta la vista y se encuentra con el profesor, quien le pide su libreta, Lincoln se la da mientras baja la mirada, está muy apenado y siente la mirada de todos los asistentes sobre de él; el profesor le pide el favor de que lo acompañe al escenario, lo que el peliblanco hace, no tiene ni idea de lo que va a pasar, pero al llegar al estrado, el profesor llama a uno de los asistentes y pide algo en voz baja, luego se dirige al público

— todos escucharon la conferencia, hacen observaciones y asienten o niegan lo que yo expongo, pero solo uno fue más allá; me gustaría que vieran algo... — el asistente regresa con una cámara, y después de un momento, los dibujos de Lincoln aparecen en una pantalla — ... la mayoría de las veces, estas pláticas no van a ningún lado, solo son discursos que alimentan el cúmulo de información muerta en la mente de las personas, pero este joven hace algo distinto, toma la información y la vuelve algo práctico; así es como se transforma el conocimiento en algo positivo, en algo tangible, la ciencia en tecnología... —

el público aplaude y Lincoln se apena aún más.

Una vez terminada la conferencia, el profesor, le dice

— te felicito hijo, me gustaría saber dónde aprendiste este tipo de dibujo, ¿estás estudiando ingeniería o diseño industrial? pocas veces he visto ese nivel tan bueno de esquematización, además tus diagramas son claros y sencillos, fáciles de entender —

— n-no señor, soy dibujante, ilustrador; esto lo aprendí trabajando con mi hermana, la ayudo en sus proyectos de cibernética y mecatrónica —

— debe de ser alguna nueva profesora que no conozco, ¿está dando algún taller en el campamento? —

— no, no señor; de hecho, ella está inscrita, apenas tiene doce años... —

— ¿y cómo la ayudas en sus proyectos? supongo que tendrá juegos de armado de robots y... —

— p-pues, no exactamente... aquí tengo algunos bocetos de sus proyectos, mire... —

y le muestra proyectos tan complejos como la “araña” de exploración de marte o el “robot vulcano”, para recoger muestras en cavernas y cráteres volcánicos, el profesor mira bastante sorprendido todo esto y lo estudia detenidamente

— vaya, veo que tenemos a una muy joven y prometedora científica aquí, ¿te molestaría llevarme a conocerla? —

— ¡no, no!, claro que no profesor, vamos —

y ambos caminan fuera del auditorio y por los pasillos del centro hasta llegar a la zona del campamento, Lincoln no está muy seguro de adonde podría haber ido, por lo que se acerca a un monitor y pregunta

— disculpe, estoy buscando al grupo Galileo-5, ¿podría decirme dónde están? —

— un momento por favor... — el asistente escribe un momento en su cel y después le indica — ...vayan por aquel pasillo, a la derecha está el pabellón Sikorsky y ahí los encontrarán —

Al llegar al citado pabellón, entran, y mientras Lincoln avanza buscándola con la mirada, el profesor camina detrás de él; al encontrarla, ambos se acercan a su grupo y el peliblanco le pide a uno de los monitores que, por favor, la llame; este se ve algo enfadado por la intrusión, pero reconoce al hombre detrás del chico y obedece de inmediato; una Lisa algo molesta se acerca a su hermano

— ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? estaba realmente ocupada cuando me dijeron que querías verme y... ¡no puede ser...! —

la castaña abre los ojos grandes como platos cuando se da cuenta quien acompaña a su hermano, ¡es el Dr. Cornelius Meroliken!

— Lin-Lincon ¿sa-sabes quién es-es él?... —

— es verdad... — interrumpe el profesor — ...no me he presentado, soy Cornelius Meroliken... —

— ¡el mayor experto en ciber-mecatrónica y robótica del país! ¡por George Devol! ¡es un honor conocerlo Doctor! yo... yo hago mi trabajo inspirada en sus avances en la cibernética del espacio, especialmente en su libro sobre exo-exploración... ¡apenas puedo creerlo!... ¡maldición!, y no traje su libro para preguntarle sobre... —

Lincoln interviene para calmar a su hermana, en tanto que, en los talleres, los otros chicos comienzan a abandonar sus trabajos para reunirse alrededor del visitante al que algunos también reconocen

—tranquila Lis... Lisa, perdón... el profesor quería conocerte, l-le mostré los diagramas de tus robots y quería venir a verte en persona — 

— esas chatarras... no debiste hacerlo Lincoln, seguro el Doctor piensa que son basura y... —

— no, pequeña, no; todo lo contrario, tus trabajos me parecen muy interesantes y creo que tienes un gran futuro en este campo, incluso me atrevería a decir que, si sigues estudiando a ese nivel, puedes llegar a trabajar en la NASA sin problemas, el departamento de desarrollo cibernético siempre está buscando talentos —

Lisa apenas escucha de lo emocionada que está; que seas el genio de tu pueblo está bien, incluso es genial que tengas un premio nobel junior, pero que uno de los mejores científicos del país te diga esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado. El doctor hablará con ella un poco más, pero una discreta alarma suena y Meroliken recuerda que tiene que dar otra conferencia y supervisar actividades varias en el campamento, así que se despide de ellos y se retira, no sin antes decirle a Lincoln

— chico, recuerda que al terminar la jornada de hoy tienes que pasar a las oficinas del Centro para que firmes tu contrato, hasta la tarde... —

Lisa mira a su hermano, ¿contrato?

— ¿de qué está hablando Link? ¿qué contrato? —

— jejeje... quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero... El profesor me contrató para dar un taller sobre desarrollo grafico de proyectos y cosas así, básicamente lo que hago contigo en casa; al parecer mi trabajo le gustó mucho... gracias Lis —

— ¡felicidades Linky! pero... ¿gracias por qué?, todo eso lo hiciste tú solo, tu trabajo es muy bueno y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo lo descubriera, ¡y de qué forma!, ni más ni menos que por uno de los mayores científicos del país, ya quiero ver la cara de Lori cuando se entere, esa tonta... y seguramente la maldita Jordan...—

Lisa se calla y mira a Lincoln, quien está bastante apenado; esto es demasiado incómodo, así que él peliblanco prefiere cortar por lo sano

— e-está bien Lisa, yo-yo iré a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaré para esto de la clase yyyy... te veo en la tarde ¡adiós! —

— ¡Linky! ¡espera, yo...! diablos, qué tonta soy... — pero de pronto, la pequeña se sonríe —... ¡Linky tiene un trabajo aquí! seguro ganará mucho dinero y regresará cubierto de gloria a casa, jajajajajaja esa Lori se tragará sus palabras, y ya veré el modo de que esa estúpida hija de... de Jordan, se entere del gran error que cometió maltratando a mi Linky... —

esas dos últimas palabras la hacen sonrojarse, “su Linky”... una vocecita detrás de ella la hace saltar, de nuevo es Michael preguntando

— ¿estás bien Lisa? —

— cla-claro que estoy bien... c-creo que es hora de volver a trabajar... sí, eso... —

y se aleja del chico, quien la mira intrigado.

Lincoln pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo listas sobre materiales, software y otras cosas que necesitaría para su clase, a veces tachaba algunas cosas y añadía otras, y así hasta quedar con una definitiva; él pensó que la lista no debería de ser muy larga porque no sabía si los chicos podrían conseguirlo todo, así que se restringió a los más básico: papel, lápices y colores. Casi era hora de comer cuando Lincoln ya estaba en las oficinas del centro, esperando para ver si ya podía firmar el contrato; todo esto le parecía un sueño, y pensar que estaba enojado de tener que acompañar a Lisa, lo enojaba perder su evento de comics y resulta que no solo iba a trabajar aquí, también le iban a pagar, aunque, no sabía exactamente cuál era el pago, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para poder demostrar que podía vivir de eso, además de que podría pedir una recomendación o algo parecido para algún trabajo en otro momento. Cuando apareció una mujer, al parecer una secretaria, en la oficina, el peliblanco de inmediato se acercó a ella

—disculpe, soy Lincoln Loud, el profesor... Meroliko?... perdón, no recuerdo el nombre... —

— el Dr. Meroliken, sí; me dijo que vendrías, ¿eres el nuevo profesor, verdad?, pasa —

y entraron a un despacho, ya adentro, la mujer sacó varios papeles: le explicó sus obligaciones y derechos, tenía que firmar una responsiva y otros papeles del tipo por no ser “mayor de edad”, pero no habría problema mientras no hiciera nada indebido — ...eres bastante guapo y hay demasiadas chicas con las hormonas alocadas ¿sabes? — le dijo la mujer con un guiño y una sonrisita que lo hicieron ruborizarse; todo estaba en el contrato que Lincoln leyó detenidamente y al final le brillaron los ojos cuando vio su sueldo, ¡¡100 dólares por clase!! **_(1)_** , en dos semanas tendría bastante dinero como para demostrarle a quien fuera que no se había equivocado de trabajo.

Una vez de acuerdo en todos los puntos y aclaradas algunas dudas, Lincoln firmó el contrato, le dieron un par de playeras y una bata como uniforme, y la mujer se despidió de él con una sonrisa muy sugestiva, lo que hizo que el peliblanco se diera prisa por salir de la oficina. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del centro, se le veía contento y una sonrisa le adornaba la cara, ya quería ver a Lisa y... tuvo una idea, esto merecía celebrarse y es lo que harían, la llevaría a cenar a un lugar bonito y festejarían lo de su nuevo trabajo, así podría agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Apenas llegando al vestíbulo del centro, vio la multitud de personas: adultos recogiendo a los chicos, y algunos de ellos agrupándose para ir a comer, guiados por maestros y monitores dando instrucciones en voz alta; algunos regresarían en la tarde, pero él y Lisa no; sonó su celular y al contestar escuchó a su hermana

— Hola Linky, ¿Dónde estás?, oye, Michael y los demás quieren ir a comer a las hamburguesas frente al hotel, ¿puedo ir?, me estoy empezando a llevar bien con algunas personas y ... ¿Linky, me escuchas? —

— si Lis, n-no te preocupes, si quieres ir no hay problema, yo... iré al hotel a comer... nos vemos cuando salgas —

y colgó; él estaba un poco triste, pero le gustó que ella empezara a hacer amigos. Lisa siempre estuvo algo aislada en ese aspecto, así que ahora que estaba con niños como ella era importante que no perdiera la oportunidad, pero, ¿Michael...?, ¡bah! no importaba; Lincoln salió del centro mientras guardaba las playeras que le dieron para su nuevo trabajo, caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar al hotel y entró al restaurante. Después de escoger una mesa junto a la ventana, pidió una carta y se entretuvo mirándola un rato; iba a ordenar cuando vio a través del cristal, un pequeño grupo de niños cruzando la calle, entre los que estaba su hermana Lisa; de pronto la encontró muy distinta y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había sido generoso con ella: se veía delgada, aunque ya adivinaba en ese cuerpo las curvas que eran herencia y orgullo de sus demás hermanas; su pelo castaño, ahora largo y arreglado, brillaba al sol dándole un aura hermosa; sus rasgos se iban afinando y empezaba a parecerse a Luan, aunque también tenía algo de Luna, tal vez en la mirada pícara y el aire desenvuelto con el que se movía. La mesera carraspeó esperando la orden del peliblanco, quien volteó para encontrarse con una mirada severa, ordenó apenas con un hilo de voz y la mujer se fue de prisa.

La comida fue lenta y Lincoln regresó al centro de ciencias, donde se pasó la tarde viendo un documental sobre alguna cosa a la que apenas puso atención; cuando salió se sorprendió de que ya estuviera anocheciendo, de inmediato llamó a Lisa, ella tardó n poco en contestar

— Hola Link, perdón que no te contestara de inmediato, estaba terminando de hacer unos cálculos, en seguida estoy afuera —

él asintió y echó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo del centro; cuando llegó, de nuevo la multitud estaba presente, vio que Lisa ya había salido, y estaba con algunos chicos y chicas de su grupo, platicando, pero en cuanto ella lo vio, corrió a encontrarlo

— ¡Linky! gracias por dejarme ir a comer con los chicos, la pasé muy bien y estoy haciendo amigos; ven, te presentaré... — y lo toma de la mano para conducirlo — ... mira: ella es Jenna, ella es Sharonna, ellos son James y Nicholas, y a Michael ya lo conoces; chicos, él es mi hermano Lincoln, de quien les hablé —

los chicos saludan al peliblanco desde donde están, pero las chicas se acercan a mirarlo, de verdad es tan guapo como Lisa decía, tal vez un poco más; incluso Sharonna, una mulata bastante alta para su edad, lo saluda dándole la mano mientras le sonríe y le pregunta

— ¡hola “ruidoso” mayor! te ves bien, ¿tienes novia? —

la pregunta desconcierta a Lincoln y escandaliza a los otros chicos; todo mundo se sonroja, menos Sharonna, claro, y Lisa de inmediato va al rescate de su hermano

— lamento decirte que sí, tiene novia y posiblemente le proponga matrimonio regresando del campamento ¿verdad Linky? —

el peliblanco apenas reacciona

— eh... s-sí, sí, e-espero juntar lo suficiente en este trabajo para poder terminar de pagar el anillo de compromiso —

Sharonna lo mira como decepcionada, pero igual le sonríe pícara y le guiña un ojo mientras le dice

— no hay problema “Louder”, si las cosas no funcionan puedes esperarme, de todas formas tu hermana sabe dónde encontrarme —

y se da la vuelta, todos están en silencio mientras ella se va con un andar que quiere ser sexy; Lisa ríe nerviosa y toma de nuevo de la mano a su hermano

— jajaja... esteee... va-vámonos Link, ¿irán al hotel chicos? — Lincoln reacciona y detiene a la castaña

— lo siento chicos, pero no vamos al hotel, espero nos disculpen —

y empieza a caminar sin soltar a Lisa, quien no sabe que pasa, pero se deja llevar por un rato; después de caminar un buen trecho, se atreve a preguntar

— ¿a dónde vamos Lincoln? —

— a cenar... —

Lisa piensa un poco y recuerda lo del reciente trabajo de Lincoln y el tono de su voz cuando le dio permiso para ir con los chicos, tal vez él estaba preparando algo para la comida y ella... ¡demonios! ella había preferido a los chico en lugar de su hermano, ¡de su Linky!, la joven científica se sintió muy mortificada, se supone que este viaje lo aprovecharía para animar a su hermano, para demostrarle que era una persona muy valiosa y no lo que algunos de su familia pensaban, y además, para intentar abrir su corazón y confesarle su amor... de verdad ella podía ser muy tonta a veces, y aunque estar con los chicos había sido muy divertido, nada se comparaba a estar con tu amado... Lisa se ruborizó al darse cuenta que ya pensaba en Lincoln de esa forma; mientras tanto, él caminaba sin pensar en demasiado, habían caminado bastante tiempo ya, y la verdad, no sabía a donde iban, solo esperaba que algún lugar le saltara a la vista, entonces se detuvo y comenzó a fijarse, había algunos comercios, pero nada parecido al restaurante que tenía en mente, se sonrió pensando en que ni siquiera había consultado un mapa y ni siquiera le preguntó a alguien, solo echó a caminar con su hermanita de la mano. Lisa seguía callada a su lado y lo miraba preocupada, ¿se habría perdido? después de un rato, le preguntó tímidamente

— ¿qué pasa Link? —

— nada Lis, no pasa nada —

y de verdad no pasaba nada, Lincoln buscaba hasta donde su vista podía sin ver algo que le llamara la atención, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, estaba algo desesperanzado y soltó la mano de Lisa sin darse cuenta, ella pensó que estaría enojado o triste, así que lo siguió sin preguntar nada; al pasar por una callecita cerrada, él apenas miró de reojo y algo llamó su atención, un pequeño cartel anunciaba un pequeño restaurante, no se veía lujoso ni de cinco estrellas, pero algo lo jaló hacia él, al dar el primer paso para entrar a la callecita, sintió su mano vacía y volteó asustado, lisa estaba ahí, detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una mirada triste en la cara

— ¿Qué pasa lis? ¿querías ir de nuevo con los chicos?, me lo hubieras dicho, no tenía por que traerte a la fuerza, pe-perdoname... te llevaré de... —

la única respuesta de ella fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo, clavando la cara en su pecho, Lincoln correspondió al abrazo y por un momento estuvieron así, ella se sentía tan cálida y segura dentro de los brazos de su hermano que se le escapó un suspiro, él peliblanco pensó que estaba llorando y la soltó para levantarle la cara con la mano, la expresión de ensoñación le dijo muy a las claras que su hermanita no estaba triste ni por mucho, entonces él sonrió y le dijo

— ¿quieres cenar? creo que he encontrado el lugar perfecto —

ella solo asintió y fueron allá.

El local era muy bonito, pero al contrario de su modesta fachada, era bastante grande por dentro; el piso era de madera y las paredes estaban adornadas con reproducciones de pinturas que Lincoln reconoció como impresionistas; estaba iluminado con farolitos y las mesas eran de un estilo rústico que iba muy bien con el resto del lugar, incluso había una serie de cabinitas a un costado; Lisa de inmediato pidió uno de esas, y para su suerte, no hubo problemas en que los condujeran ahí. Una vez instalados, llegó una mesera todo sonrisas y de inmediato se hizo con una orden de comida italiana: espagueti y algunas empanaditas para Lincoln, y para Lisa solo pasta con verduras, puesto que la hamburguesa que comió en la tarde era bastante grande; ella acordó con su hermano en que compartirían las empanada si es que tenía más hambre; Lincoln se vio atrevido y pidió una botella de lambrusco, vino dulce y que acompañaría muy bien la comida, entonces la castaña quiso omitir el pedir una bebida para poder tomar vino, pero a pregunta de la mesera, se vio obligada a pedir una soda; en cuanto la mesera salió, Lisa protestó

— ¡oye!, ¿por qué me obligaste a pedir una soda? no vas a acabarte una botella de vino tú solo —

—es solo medio Litro Lis, además, no tienes permiso de beber —

— ¡tú tampoco! y te recuerdo que todavía no eres mayor de edad —

— pues mi permiso de conducir dice lo contrario — y le mostró una licencia falsa, Lisa abrió los ojos asombrada

— eres un delincuente, ¡mi propio hermano es un delincuente!, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?¿sabes que puedes ir al a cárcel? —

—y seguro así será si no dejas de gritar, solo lo tengo para comprar cerveza de vez en cuando, aunque el viejo Flip es tan codicioso que creo que podría comprarlas aun sin esto —

— ¿t-tú bebes Lincoln? —

Lisa se da cuenta de que hay una cara oculta de su hermano que no conocía

— s-sí, no demasiado claro, y solo de vez en cuando; y sí, papá lo sabe, pero mamá no, y espero que no me delatarás —

— está bien, pero... — Lincoln ya esperaba esto — ... a cambio me darás un poco de vino —

— está bien, de todas formas este vino tiene muy poco alcohol, será difícil que te emborraches —

Lisa se sonríe y unos momentos después llega la comida.

Ambos se deleitaron con la deliciosa comida que les fue llevada, Lisa comió acompañada de una copa del mejor vino que había probado, aunque no tenía experiencia en ese campo, y Lincoln fue cortés y esperó a que ella comenzara con las empanadas, las cuales eran pequeñas, pero deliciosas; platicaron acerca del trabajo que él iniciaría mañana y las expectativas que tenía sobre el dinero que ganaría; definitivamente era más de lo que estaba proyectando ganar en el evento de comics, así que estaba mucho más tranquilo con respecto a haber perdido esa fecha, la castaña lo felicitó de nuevo y siguió elogiando su trabajo y su esfuerzo; la botella de vino se acabó rápido y Lincoln pidió otra igual, Lisa bebía alegre y comenzó a pensar en que el momento era maravilloso, estaban en algo parecido a una cita y... ¡una cita! ¡con Lincoln!, quiso acordarse de todo lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho acerca de cómo mandar señales y acercarse a los chicos, pero el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en su cabeza, por lo que fue inútil tratar. Cuando terminaron y fue pagada la cuenta, ella quiso levantarse muy propia para caminar, pero su mareo aumentaba y no hubo forma, Lincoln la ayudo un trecho pero finalmente tuvo que cargarla, ella estaba muy apenada y farfullaba algunas disculpas, pero en cuanto estuvo recargada en la espalda fraterna, de inmediato se quedó callada, sentía el calorcito que él emanaba y escuchaba su voz regañándola cariñosamente; y así, mecida por los pasos del peliblanco, se quedó dormida.

El despertar fue muy duro para ella al día siguiente, pero fue algo sorpresivo también, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, ¿Li-Lincoln la desnudó para ponérsela? eso era obvio, pero... pero... ella se enfadó, pudo haber aprovechado para intentar algo, pero estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y él era un perfecto caballero y seguro lo hizo con los ojos cerrados o volteando a un lado, su Linky... escuchó un ruido en el baño y de nuevo se tapó, Lincoln salió de ahí todavía en pijama, pero se notaba que no había dormido demasiado, unas poco discretas ojeras lo delataban y Lisa se preguntaba por qué sería.

Lincoln llegó en la noche y con su hermana dormida a sus espaldas, subió a su cuarto y al dejarla en la cama pensó que tal vez estaría incómoda si la dejaba dormir con ropa, pero desnudarla... tenía mucho que no la veía así, técnicamente desde que era una bebé... bu-bueno, tal vez alguna que otra vez por accidente, solo que esto era diferente, mucho muy diferente. Quitarle los zapatos y el suéter fue sencillo, pero lo pensó mucho para deshacerse de la blusa y dejarla en un brasier parecido a los que usaba Lynn, y admirar por un momento la piel blanca de su pecho y sus... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando...?! quitarle el pantalón fue un reto y cuando al fin lo hizo, se quedó sin aliento: ella usaba una panty mínima, y su mirada podía seguir sin problemas todo el contorno de su cadera, que ensanchaba y; su vientre níveo se curvaba hacia adentro justo en su entrepierna y... un respingo dentro de su pantalón lo dejó helado, en ese momento ella se volteó, quedando de lado, y dejando ante la vista horrorizada de su hermano, un hermoso trasero que definitivamente sería tan grande como el de todas las Loud; Lincoln se volteó mientras cerraba los ojos, ¿Cuándo es que creció tanto? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? era tan hermosa... después de darse una bofetada mental, el peliblanco buscó un poco en el cuarto para encontrar la pijama de su hermana, reconoció las piezas naranjas de alguna que fue suya hace algún tiempo, pero estaba tan apurado que no pensó más que en el clásico heredar de ropas de los mayores a los menores; vestir a Lisa fue casi tan difícil como entrar en un campo minado, apenas la tocó para poder meterla en la ropa de dormir y cada toque a su piel , y cada visión de su cuerpo, mandaba dolorosas señales que llegaban directamente a su hombría que respingaba protestando; cuando finalmente terminó, la metió rápidamente debajo de las cobijas y corrió al baño.

.

.

.

.

Nota:

**1** \- Sueldo del futuro por supuesto, aunque creo que ni en 20 años los maestros gringos lograrán ese salario por hora de clase.

aquí está el nuevo capítulo de éste fic, espero sigan leyéndolo

por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAD! 


	7. Experimento No. 2

El día inició muy ajetreado, la oferta de la clase de Lincoln tuvo una inesperada buena acogida y se inscribieron bastantes chicos; el salón donde el peliblanco daría su clase estaba lleno cuando él entró, solo que al principio nadie le hizo caso porque vestía una playera parecida a la de los monitores y no llevaba bata o saco, además de que se veía mucho más joven que cualquiera de los doctores que daban los talleres; Lincoln se dirigió al estrado y manipuló el equipo durante un momento mientras algunos chicos lo miraban escépticos, pero eran los menos, la mayoría solo lo ignoró pensando en que estaba preparando el equipo para que el profesor llegara después; Lincoln terminó de preparar su clase y apagó las luces, todos los chicos voltearon a verlo mientras se quedaban en silencio, en la pantalla comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes esquemáticas de todo tipo: plantas, animales, cuerpos humanos, hasta máquinas y muchos robots de mangas muy variados, desde Mazinger Z y Astroboy hasta Patlabor y Macross, los chicos las miraban queriendo reconocer todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, pero la fuerte voz del joven delante de ellos los obligó a verlo

— desde que el hombre reúne conocimiento, ha necesitado de la imagen para explicar más claramente sus descubrimientos, pero pocas veces el talento artístico y la capacidad científica se reúnen en una misma persona; por lo que los científicos trabajaron con pintores, dibujantes, grabadores y hasta escultores, para poder plasmar sus descubrimientos; en este taller queremos impulsar la faceta artística de ustedes, los jóvenes científicos, para que, si no poder ilustrar todos sus trabajos, si al menos cuenten con otra herramienta de investigación —

el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Lincoln fue bastante incómodo, pero una voz lo rompió preguntando con un tono que sonaba un poco burlona

— ¿y el profesor? —

— yo soy el profesor, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? —

— ¡imposible!, eres un chico, seguramente ni siquiera has entrado a la universidad —

algunas risas siguieron a esta expresión de desprecio, Lincoln se quedó callado un momento, pero en lugar de enojarse y gritar, o entristecerse e incluso ofenderse por esto, prendió la luz y bajó del estrado, llevando el micrófono encendido, y caminó entre los chicos

— es cierto, no he entrado a la universidad todavía; es más, ni siquiera soy uno de ustedes; no soy un científico ni un ingeniero ni mucho menos; soy uno de esos ayudantes anónimos, a quienes muchas veces, la altura de la ciencia nos niega un crédito; pertenezco a la clase baja del trabajo de investigación y recopilación de datos, pero eso no me hace menos importante ni menos persona, chicos;... — de nuevo todo queda en silencio, Lincoln continua —... gracias por entenderme; ahora, en este momento, ustedes están en el primer escalón de esta clase, porque, salvo contadas excepciones, ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo ilustrar sus descubrimientos y sus trabajos, ¿o sí?... — la mayoría de los chicos niega con la cabeza o miran hacia otro lado —... yo no vengo a pelear con ustedes o a burlarme, mi trabajo es ayudarlos, enseñarles a usar esta otra parte del cerebro humano que está destinada a usarse en el arte —

Lincoln acciona el control remoto mientras se voltea hacia la pantalla y aparece un diagrama electrónico

— todos ustedes, o al menos la mayoría, sabe lo que es esto y puede interpretarlo, ¿alguien me dice que es?—

una chica se levanta y le dice

— es un diagrama electrónico de flujo bastante sencillo, pero eso es muy fácil de dibujar —

— sí, ¿eso es lo que quieres enseñarnos?—

Lincoln cambia la diapositiva a un esquema de proyección de un mecanismo de ruedas dentadas

— no, no es eso. Ok, ¿alguien sabe qué es esto? punto extra para quien lo reconozca y me diga cómo se llama —

varios dicen decididamente que es un sistema de ruedas dentadas, a lo que Lincoln solo niega con la cabeza mientras camina entre ellos, poco a poco los chicos van quedándose sin respuestas, una chica levanta la mano y pregunta tímidamente

— disculpe, ¿tiene otra vista de eso? creo que lo reconozco, pero... —

— la tengo, pero ya no tendrás el punto extra... — Lincoln cambia la diapositiva y aparece el mismo mecanismo de frente —... ahí tienes... — ahora todos lo han reconocido, ante ellos está el famoso “mecanismo de Anticitera” —... ese es solo un pequeño ejemplo, pero todo lo demás está en los libros que leen, en los videos que ven en la televisión o en internet, ustedes son de una generación que se alimentó de ellos en un 90% para ser los futuros científicos, pero todavía les falta saber cómo representarlos, y eso es lo que voy a enseñarles —

Después de esto la clase es arcilla en las manos del peliblanco, quien la lleva de forma ligera y efectiva, los chicos miran con mucha atención cómo alguien mucho más cercano a ellos puede saber tanto de este tipo de cosas, y al ser tan joven, es más fácil comunicarse y estar al día, cuando esta primera clase termina, todos se despiden amistosamente y algunos lo rodean preguntando por recomendaciones varias y él los atiende a todos sintiéndose responsable de su clase y de ese grupo.

Lisa ha salido antes de la actividad en la que estaba para ir a ver cómo le fue a su hermano en su primer día de trabajo; la verdad es que en la mañana tenía una leve resaca y no estaba muy dispuesta a asistir a las clases del campamento, pero recordó que era el primer día del nuevo trabajo de Lincoln y se forzó a asistir y verlo por sí misma; por lo que, cuando la clase terminó, ella ya estaba en la puerta y lo miró rodeado de chicos que hablaban con él, pero también escuchó a dos o tres chicas que hablaban de Lincoln

— ¡hey! ¿te fijaste en sus brazos?... bastante fuertes... es guapo... y se ve “lindo” con el pelo blanco... ¿será natural?... se lo pinta seguramente, es un artista... los artistas son raros... y sexis... jajaja... jijiji... —

ella las miró con desprecio mientras esperaba, así que las cosas iban para allá, tal vez este trabajo no fuera tan bueno después de todo, pero ella decidió no darle mucha importancia, esperó pacientemente a que su hermano se desocupara lo que no tardó demasiado

— ¡hola Lis!... — le dijo el peliblanco al verla —... ahora salgo —

ella lo esperó apenas unos instantes y él salió casi corriendo, afuera del salón estaban todavía algunas chicas, así que Lisa se colgó de su brazo en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, se le pegó como una lapa y se lo llevó casi corriendo

— ¿hey Lis, qué pasa? —

— n-nada, nada, solo es que tengo algo de hambre, ¿me podrías comprar algo?, t-todavía no se me quita l-la resaca —

Lincoln se sonrió un poco recordando la leve borrachera de su hermanita la noche anterior, pero también le vino otro recuerdo que lo hizo palidecer, sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar esas ideas y de inmediato intentó escapar

— m-mi siguiente clase es en unos minutos, pe-pero puedo darte dinero para que vayas a comprar algo —

Lisa lo mira con desánimo y niega con la cabeza, entonces llega otro grupo de chicos y chicas más grandes que Lisa y entran a la clase de Lincoln, este se acerca a su hermana y le da un beso en la mejilla

— perdona Lis, el trabajo me llama; pero no te preocupes, podemos vernos después —

el se despide y entra al salón, la castaña se quedará un momento en la puerta viendo a su hermano mayor transformarse en otra persona, está enfocado y habla con la voz clara y grave que lo hace verse mayor; de nuevo se escuchan las preguntas en tono burlón y de nuevo el peliblanco da su discurso, estos jóvenes científicos son un poco menos reacios a que les enseñe alguien que es apenas un poco más grande que ellos, por lo que la clase se vuelve un amigable taller muy rápido; Lisa ve con celos como las chicas se acercan mucho a Lincoln, cree poder leer una segunda intención encubierta en las preguntas y los modos y eso la enfurece, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo y solo está ahí parada con su ceño fruncido y sus celos, luego se da cuenta de que se perderá el siguiente taller y se va corriendo.

Cuando salieron ese día, Lisa buscó a su hermano, pero al llegar a su salón aún estaba rodeado de chicos y chicas que le preguntaban cosas o charlaban con él, de nuevo esperó pacientemente hasta que el grupo se disolvió y se acercó a su hermano que estaba guardando el material de trabajo en una mochila, él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la saludó

— Hola Lis, ¿Cómo te fue este día? —

— más o menos, ¡pero te tengo una noticia!... — la castaña se anima —... hay un desafío científico para equipos ¡y me he inscrito con mis amigos! —

Lincoln voltea con una gran sonrisa y abraza a su hermanita

— ¡qué bien! estoy seguro de que barrerás el suelo con ellos Lis, tu eres la mejor —

Lisa está feliz en ese momento, no tanto por la noticia sino porque su hermano la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y ella está perdiéndose despacito entre sus brazos, el perfume y la sensación...

— ¿Lisa? —

—pe-perdón Linky, yo... e-estaba pensando que... ¡que me debes un almuerzo!, o más bien una comida, ya es tarde —

— es cierto, pues vámonos a comer, posiblemente encontremos un buen sitio y... —

antes de que terminara la frase, unos gritos lo interrumpieron, las voces venían de un grupo de chicos que hacían señas

— ¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!... — ambos voltearon a ver que eran los recientes amigos de la castaña, quienes corrían hacia ellos —... ¡Lisa!... que... qué bueno que te encontra-encontramos... — era Michael el que hablaba entrecortadamente, se notaba que no era muy deportista que digamos —... el doctor Johnelvison nos dijo que... que acepta ser nuestro tutor para... para el proyecto... pero tenemos que ir a verlo ahora... —

Lisa casi salta al escuchar esto y se voltea a ver a su hermano, los ojos le brillan con esa chispa que Lincoln solo le ha visto cuando está frente a algo muy importante

— ¡no puede ser! ¿escuchaste Lincoln? ¡el Dr. Johnelvison! ¡tenemos que ir de inmediato! —

él no tiene problemas en que vaya, pero le preocupa el hecho de que no ha comido, así que intenta retenerla — Lis, no has comido nada en todo, el día, por favor come algo y después puedes alcanzarlos —

— ¡pero Linky!... pep-perdón... Lincoln... — ella se pone roja al ver la incomodidad que le causa a su hermano el que le digan así en público —... perdón, pero necesito ir de inmediato, te juro que compraré un sándwich y lo comeré de camino —

Lincoln saca un billete de a 10 dólares y ella le guiña un ojo al tiempo que lo toma rápidamente, después se va con sus amigos mientras él le dice el voz alta

— ¡te veré en el hotel! ¡háblame! —

algunas personas de las que estaban alrededor voltearon al escuchar el grito, y Lincoln se quedó mudo, eso sonó muy raro, así que él huyó de ahí de inmediato.

La comida y el resto de la tarde pasaron lentos y grises para el peliblanco, ni siquiera la clase de la tarde logró animarlo, y aunque estos chicos, que eran los más grandes del campamento, fueron un excelente auditorio, se sintió solo sin su hermana; Lincoln no conocía a nadie y después de los problemas que había tenido en el último mes, se sentía un poco deprimido, lo del trabajo era apenas el primer evento positivo después de muchas cosas que él consideraba fracasos; esta idea lo animó lo suficiente para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, recordó que él tampoco había comido y salió a la calle a buscar algún lugar para comer.

Anochecía cuando Lisa apareció en el cuarto donde estaban hospedados ella y su hermano, quien estaba tendido en su cama con un comic sobre la cara, él se había quedado dormido sin querer y no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña llegó; ella venía muy contenta porque su proyecto para el concurso había empezado muy bien, pese a la molestia de Jenna, todos habían preferido la propuesta de Lisa y habían hecho un buen avance; cuando entró, quiso contarle a su hermano, pero al verlo dormido sintió un poco de enojo, luego se resignó pensando en que su día de trabajo habría estado pesado, así que tomó un libro y lo dejó dormir.

Después de un rato lo escuchó murmurar intranquilo y bajó el libro para encontrarse con su cara dormida, la revista había caído de su cara y ahora podía verlo; la chica sintió que un choquecito eléctrico la recorría de arriba abajo, tenía mucho tiempo sin mirarlo de esa manera se dio cuenta de que era una oportunidad que tal vez no volvería a tener y casi flotando, para no hacer ruido, se acercó; lo recorrió con la vista, desde las piernas que se adivinaban firmes, subiendo hasta, Lisa se saltó ese lugar no sin sonrojarse, el estómago sin grasa, el pecho ancho, los brazos de músculos marcados donde ya antes había estado y soñaba con volver; ella siguió acercándose más y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cara sintió el impulso incontrolable de besarlo, miraba sus labios que tenían la medida justa, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, sentía chocar en su rostro esa respiración tranquila, se embriagaba con ese aliento olor a... ¿fresas?, Lisa se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, ¿de dónde demonios había él tomado ese olor? ¿y precisamente en la boca?, se acercó de nuevo para buscar algún indicio, una pista que sus celos le aseguraban encontraría en la forma de labial, o perfume de alguna perra desgraciada que... una sonrisa estúpida brotó de su garganta cuando en el buró que compartían las camas, vio un paquete de galletas con mermelada de fresa, quedaba solo la envoltura; la castaña suspiró ruidosamente al sentir el alivio que su lógica le permitía; en ese momento Lincoln habló en sueños de nuevo

— mmm... Liisss... borfffavor... be dueleee... zzzzz... zziiii... aziii es begorrrzzzz.... de abo lizzzaaa... —

Lisa casi se infarta cuando escuchó esto último, ¿de verdad dijo lo que ella escuchó?, ¡por dios! ¿cómo saberlo?, ella se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja

— Linky no te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste?... — intentaba seguir la plática del sueño con la esperanza de más información —... ¿Linky? —

— erezzz breziozzaa... bero... zzzzz... —

— por favor dime más Linky, ¿dijiste que me amas?... no-no lo sabes, ¿verdad? yo... — Lisa soltó las palabras que tenía guardadas en el fondo de su corazón —... y-yo te amo Linky... —

— be-bero no... pero... Lisa, yo... —

de pronto, Lincoln saltó al tiempo que abría los ojos, estaba pálido y respiraba algo agitado, Lisa se movió hacia atrás justo antes de recibir un cabezazo y cayó sentada en su cama, se dio cuenta de que algo importante había pasado en el sueño de su hermano, pero no había confirmado nada; cuando Lincoln volteó, encontró a su hermana sentada con un libro en las manos y lo miraba interrogante, apenas notó el rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas, pero en ese momento no pensó que fuera por su causa

— Li-Lisa... perdón, no me di cuenta cuando me dormí —

ella disimula lo mejor que puede su turbación y le contesta

— no te preocupes hermano, supongo que tu primer día de trabajo fue algo pesado —

Lincoln le sonríe y se levanta para ir al baño, y apenas él cierra la puerta, Lisa se derrumba en la cama, su corazón aletea y su estómago es una fiesta de mariposas, si lo que cree haberle escuchado es cierto, ella será la mujer más feliz del universo conocido, ¡ Linky la ama!... pero no está segura, quiere creerlo con todo lo que su mente y su ciencia le permiten, solo que hay un pequeño porcentaje de duda, y sin la certeza no hay forma de avanzar.

Lincoln regresó y por un momento ambos estuvieron en silencio, él recordaba lo que había soñado, era algo que se había vuelto recurrente en sus noches y que lo preocupaba, la primera vez había sido raro: la nave espacial, el monstruo, Lisa y él besándose, pero había ido escalando poco a poco, cada vez más atrevido, besos apasionados, algunas caricias y en el último sueño, él le dijo que la amaba, tal vez fuera solo un sueño, pero la respuesta lo hizo brincar, ella le había dicho que lo amaba también y una alarma se prendió en sus cerebro, era su hermana, eso era imposible; el peliblanco mira de reojo a su hermanita, la pequeña que siempre fue callada e “insensible”, aunque por supuesto que él sabía que eso era una máscara, ella no sabía lidiar con los sentimientos y fingía indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos, pero entonces ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo tenía tan nervioso? ¿por qué se sentía celoso cuando la veía con los otros chicos, sobre todo con ese Michael? él se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y de otra vez estuvieron callados hasta que un estómago protestó

— Lisa... ¿no comiste nada en todo el día, verdad? me prometiste que lo harías —

ella de inmediato saltó de su cama

— ¡es que todo fue tan rápido, Linky! el doctor fue muy amable y mi idea... ¡mi idea será nuestro proyecto! —

—nada es pretexto para que estés en ayunas, por favor Lis, no quiero que te pase algo por no comer, recuerda que ya estuviste enferma por esa razón —

—pero, pero... — Lisa ya no puede argumentar nada, recuerda que estuvo mal de una gastritis terrible causada por el estrés y las malpasadas hace dos años, casi una edad récord, y todo por una investigación que no condujo a ningún resultado, ella misma se avergüenza de haberse puesto en riesgo así, entonces acepta su culpa y baja la cabeza derrotada —... tienes razón —

— entonces vamos abajo, yo tampoco he cenado —

Lincoln le sonríe a su hermanita y ella responde de la misma manera, y ya restablecido el vínculo, ambos salen para ir al restaurante del hotel.

el lugar estaba vacío porque ya era algo tarde, pero todavía estaba de servicio; los hermanos se sentaron y el mesero llegó después de un rato, se disculpó por la tardanza y dejó un par de cartas; Lisa levantó la suya de inmediato y empezó a buscar algo que le gustara, pero el hambre era demasiada y todo se le aparecía como tentador y delicioso, mientras tanto, Lincoln recorría las listas de comida con mucha calma, las galletas le habían calmado un poco el hambre y no tenía la prisa de su hermana; Lisa se decidió por una sopa de cebolla gratinada y después carne y ensalada y desespera porque el mesero regrese para darle la orden, Lincoln se dio cuenta y levantó la mano para que tomaran la orden, el mesero llegó de inmediato y Lisa le habló de forma algo grosera

— !vaya, ya era hora! tráigame una sopa de cebolla al gratín y un filete con ensalada, sin aceite, solo un poco de limón, y una soda de naranja, gracias... — el mesero miró con desagrado a la niña pero se quedó callado, como era su obligación, y volteó a mirar a Lincoln

— unos croissants de queso con jamón y café, gracias —

el mesero asiente y se retira, y después se escucha la voz de Lincoln

— Lisa, no me importa cuánta hambre tienes, no puedes hablarle así a nadie, al menos no en mi presencia —

ella está enfadada por el hambre, pero sabe que hizo mal, así que solo asiente y se esconde detrás de la carta; la comida no tarda mucho ya que ellos son los únicos en el lugar, y cuando el mesero ha terminado de servir, Lincoln le dice

— le ruego disculpe a mi hermana, tiene demasiada hambre y eso la pone de malas —

el mesero no esperaba esto y se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero Lincoln deja de poner atención y le da un sorbo a su café, Lisa continua escondida detrás de la carta, roja de vergüenza, pero no va a salir de ahí hasta que el hombre se retire, y así se hace un momento muy incómodo donde el único que está tranquilo es Lincoln quien mordisquea apenas un croissant y sorbe el café, entretenido en una revista que tomó a la entrada, después de un momento el mesero terminó por retirarse y Lisa se asomó de detrás de su “barrera protectora”, Lincoln tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara

— no es gracioso, ¡no es nada gracioso! —

— se va a enfriar tu comida... —

— es cierto... — Lisa comienza a tomarse la sopa casi atragantándose en cada cucharada — glup... glup... ¡pero sigue sin... (glup)... ser gracioso! glup... ¡cof, cof!... no... no es gracioso... —

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

COMENTEN! POR PIEDAAAAD!!!...


End file.
